A Simple Story of Two Souls
by TokyoFlame
Summary: This story focuses primarily on Maka and Soul, our well-loved Meister and Weapon who are now in their early teens and studying in University. This will be an exploration of how they continue their journey together, along with other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater characters will never belong to me *weeps*

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Aftermath**

The white-haired bloke let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes carelessly with one sleeved arm. It was a long languid yawn, accompanied with an abandoned drawn-out sound that stated his nonchalant attitude towards his sleepiness.

And for the current lecture he was attending too.

The unfortunate lecturer _tactfully_ ignored the verbal feedback from Soul Eater Evans, as he continued his presentation. Sitting next to the offender sat a girl who glanced quickly over to Soul, her eyebrows furrowing slightly and an index finger shooting up to her lips. Stray strands of light honey-coloured hair fell softly over her shoulders by the movement, the rest lying demurely down to her waist.

"Shush, Soul. You're being rude."

"I was just expressing myself. It's _my_ right."

Maka Albarn narrowed her eyes dangerously, a cue for Soul to shut up. He uttered a soft _hmph_, ran his fingers quickly through his hair, and deftly tucked his pen to rest on his ear. Maka, however, didn't leave the issue to rest. She reacted to his defiance by pinching his arm calmly, facing the lecturer as she did so. Soul hissed under his breath and reluctantly turned his attention back to where it should belong.

Today was a Monday, and Maka knew Soul utterly despised the arrival of a new schooling week. To reflect his 'grief', he would always select dark coloured clothes to wear to University classes.

As he stood in their living room waiting for her this morning, she wasn't surprised that he was doning a long-sleeved black T-shirt with grey wordings sprawled over its bodice, worn over a dark brown _collared_ shirt, its collars just peeking out from his tee. Black heavy denim jeans adorned by a brown belt hugged loosely around his waist, and snow-white sneakers that he threw on since he couldn't be arsed to find his boots. It was a smart casual attire that made him look dressed-up, but still 'oh-so-cool'.

Maka got to know whom Soul learnt his fashion style from, but that was a story for another day.

...................

...............

...........

"C'mon, Maka. You're always being so prissy about everything."

"What's wrong with being prissy anyway?"

Maka and Soul casually bantered as they strolled out of the lecture hall, which instantaneously burst into ear-shattering activity once the lecturer dismissed them. The University grounds were breeding areas for noise. There were stalls set up along the hallway for promoting causes or fundraising, others eating on the grassy lawns, some running to their lecture theatres presumably being late, and already, Soul had high-fived or exchanged 'cool'-gestured greetings with several faces as he walked along with Maka, who in turn only smiled and dipped her head courteously as an acknowledgement instead.

She also saw that some of the younger female students were giggling nervously whenever Soul strolled past them.

Maka clutched her dress a little tighter. _Something_ from that stirred uncomfortably within her chest.

"Maka, I'm hungry. Can we stop by Cafe 99 today? I'll grab a hamburger."

"But I'm making dinner soon, like... in 1 hour's time."

"I'll eat that too, anyway. No difference."

Maka suddenly stopped in her tracks, and Soul instantly knew that this was her 'indirect' attempt in trying to make a point.

"Now what... !?"

"Well Soul, if you sooo dislike my cooking, just tell me. I can stop cooking... _your portion_, I mean. And you can have take-aways all day, all night, all the time. You'll like that, wouldn't you?"

"I didn't say _anything_ about your food! I'm just hungry and I need extra portions!"

"So you're saying my food doesn't satisfy your cravings!?"

"Damnit, you're leading this issue far-off the point, Maka. What's 'eating' into you?"

Maka bit her lower lip, a gesture the beautiful girl indulged in, whenever she knew she was being unreasonable. She was close to pouting, an expression which Soul actually enjoyed looking at, although he didn't realise it.

She started walking, albeit a little faster and haughtier, her face now scrowling slightly. The white ends of her dress flapped urgently as a gust of wind descended upon them, the pastel-blue messenger bag slung across her body to rest on her right side was a birthday gift from Soul, many years ago.

Today, Maka was wearing an orange cardigan with a hood over a full-bodied white dress that came to her knees. Her black Mary-Jane shoes met the gravelled ground with loud crunching noises as she picked up speed, feeling a little stupid and getting far too frustrated. Her long hair fluttered after her as she walked against the wind.

"Maka."

She heard him beckon behind her. Again, far too many times, it was _always_ Soul who would 'catch her out'. It was _always_ Soul who saw straight into her 'hints', her 'cues', her sarcasm. And he _always_ wasted no time in ironing out issues with her.

Sometimes, she wished she had more time to be decadently wilful around him. She felt the familiar clasp on her left wrist, _always_ on her left wrist as he reached out with his right hand. The clasp was _always_ firm but also gentle. And _always_, she was compelled to stop and turn around to face him.

"You always just shoot off with some random stewing issue in your head. You gotta let me _in_ on what's going on. I'm a guy, I'm not another girl who can 'get' what's going on, y'know."

"It's not about that."

"Nice try."

"I'm not expecting anything from you, Soul. Just leave me be."

"Ma-ka."

Maka winced a little, as she always did whenever Soul called her _that_ way. Soul's hold was still firmly on her wrist, whilst his other hand was now tucked into his jean's pocket. Neither felt _particularly_ embarrassed, and Soul was not even _conscious_ of it.

Such was their 'comfortability level' with each other, in the physical sense. Growing up together and never being apart also contributed in stemming the awareness that both were evolving into adults. They just couldn't _see_ each other differently, or treat each other appropriately as they grew older. In fact, neither of them wanted to _break _the status quo and 'rock the boat'. Deep down inside, they didn't really feel the need to _reconsider_ their current relationship with each other.

But whilst Soul was contented at letting things stream on, Maka was _gradually_ unable to block external expectations and perspectives from influencing her mind. Her friends were determined to pin Soul and her together as a 'couple', although she was _absolutely_ sure that it wasn't possible.

Well, that was what she valiantly thought, in the beginning.

_[Flashback]_

"_B-but, Soul and I are a partnership. Of course we need to be together in order to train our Soul Resonance. It needs... 'maintenance'."_

_Her friends all chuckled at her apparent cluelessness, Jane in particular rolled her eyes and shook her head in an all-knowing manner._

"_Oh Maka, you are so perfect in everything except this area. Well, this makes you human like us, I guess. But, do you really feel nothing when those little girls giggle and try to fawn all over Evans?"_

"_Well..."_

_Maka tried really hard, but it wasn't easy since she didn't consciously feel 'inclined' to pick up on such observations._

"_Here's a tip then, Maka. OBSERVE. And then, I'll ask you again some time later."_

_[End of flashback]_

It was a whole different ball game ever since then. She _realised_ that Soul was really popular, although he was so nonchalent and clueless like herself, he just simply waltzed through the grounds without batting an eyelid. He occasionally greeted some guys who walked right up to him, or indulged in the occasional, ridiculous-looking 'royal luxurious greeting' with Black Star which involved complicated hand and arm gestures executed with perfect timing and synchronisation.

But otherwise, he was oblivious to the ladies.

"_How can he be so clueless!?"_

Maka was also surprised with herself, wondering how she allowed all these knowledge to go unfounded over these years. It was true that she never felt the need to learn these things, and it wasn't as if the concept of romance was totally foreign to her. But Soul and her were a partnership, dedicated to help each other grow and mature as Meister and Weapon, not as a Woman and Man. They worked and synchronised well because they didn't have reservations about being a girl and a boy.

Foremost, they viewed each other as an indispensible partner. Maka could not defend without Soul, and Soul could not attack without Maka. Maka viewed Soul as an annoying, rude but caring guy who was her weapon. The 'weapon' bit was always her emphasis, and no one taught her any better. If anything, the fact that her own parents' marriage went down the road to hell also securely sealed her imagination with _anything_ to do with dating, kissing, romance, boys, fluffy clouds and marriage.

She celebrated her 24th birthday last year, and her 25th one was approaching. They were in their final year, and were soon to graduate very soon. She fulfilled her promise to Soul that she would train him up to become a Deathscythe, and she achieved that during the year when she was due to turn 21.

Coincidentally, that year she _also _commemorated her 21st birthday _without Soul_ because he had to support Justin Law in Europe for a one-off assignment. She remembered that persistent aching emptiness, although everyone was in attendance and threw a fabulous and elaborate party for her.

She even started to harbour a _very small feeling _of regret at the timing of Soul's 'upgrade'. But she thought it was simply the fear of uncertainty, because he had been there for all her birthdays.

...................

...............

...........

"Maka."

She turned away, knowing fully well that she 'acted up' without reason. She blamed Jane, she blamed herself. Battling with 'strange' emotions was something she needed guidance with. Soul's eyes were trained on her, scanning for any signs or hints which could help him understand what was bothering his Meister.

He was struggling _just a little_ in trying to understand Maka's body language, especially recently. In fact, after his successful evolution into Deathscythe status, he felt that Maka was intentionally clamming herself up just to annoy him. It hadn't really happened before, since Maka was usually transparent and open with her emotions.

She had always been the one venturing into the unknown, like battling insanity manifestations head-on, or plunging herself into dangerous grounds despite knowing the risks and the implications.

Who would have offered a friendship badge to a psychologically unstable offspring of a witch, like Crona?

But, his Meister had _always_ trusted him. And he _always_ trusted himself to protect his Meister.

...................

...............

...........

Soul still felt sore for leaving Death City just a week before Maka's 21st birthday. Shinigami-sama's orders were absolute, especially since Deathscythes weren't exactly common. They were a small group of elite weapons, and if he was ordered to provide backup and to learn from the others, he readily obeyed.

But _that_ order was an emotionally trying one. He argued with Shinigami-sama for some time, but he also realised that he was being irresponsible. Gone were the days when he could be 'nonchalent'. He was sensible and smart, and he'd _always_ been the one who was emotionally mature and saw fit upon himself to look after Maka.

But, just for that month, he had to put Maka as his 2nd priority.

Maka betrayed no emotions on her face when he broke the news to her, as carefree and casually as he could over dinner. She merely congratulated him on his 'first mission' and warned him about Justin's obsession with loud thumping music. She waved her 21st birthday issue away, as though she was swatting a fly, and started to gather the dirty dishes for washing.

Soul felt _acutely_ his Meister's first emotional barricade against him, and he didn't know what to do.

From then on, it seemed that he could never _reach out_ to her properly.

...................

...............

...........

"Let me in, Maka."

"What do you mean?"

Maka looked flustered, as she started to wrench her hand out of Soul's grasp. Several students walking by shot them curious glances. Maka caught on quickly, due to her 'heightened awareness'.

"You're avoiding me. You're shutting me out."

"I'm not, Soul. And let me go, people are _staring_."

"So what? They can see that we're having an argument. Big deal."

"It's not _that_, Soul. I don't want them to think that we're- oh never mind."

"Huh?"

Soul couldn't comprehend Maka's comment, and in his confusion, he loosened his grip and Maka's wrist slipped free. She didn't run away though, because she wasn't _really_ avoiding him. In truth, she was trying hard to reconcile her own emotions, and she just didn't want Soul to stir up _further_ questions within herself.

"Can you just... well, refrain from being inquisitive until we reach home?"

Soul peered curiously at Maka, but decided against talking. He would play by ear, so he grunted in agreement. Maka turned around again and started walking, this time side-by-side with Soul.

She couldn't help but feel _bothered_ that she was focusing on that little bit of warmth on her wrist, left behind by Soul's touch.

...................

...............

...........

Maka walked straight into her room and closed the door gently behind her. She heard Soul shut the front gate and door, and listened as his footsteps told her that he was prodding towards the television. An ad jingle came on, and she sighed audibly.

Maka was tired, and she wanted to laugh at herself.

"_How can one become so tired just by thinking?"_

She threw her messenger bag onto the bed, and slowly eased herself out of her cardigan. As she stood by the window overlooking a quiet back street, she sighed again because she just didn't know what to say, do, or even think. She wanted to spend more time with Soul, especially since he was 'on standby', and could be summoned to leave at any moment.

The phone started to ring in the living room, and she overheard Soul answer the call. There was a little conversation, and then she heard Soul shout for her.

"OI MAKA, IT'S FOR YOU."

She walked out towards him, and found that he was sprawled lazily across the couch, a hand holding up the receiver for her.

"Thanks."

Soul grunted in response as Maka tentatively held the receiver towards her ear.

"Hello, this is Maka."

"Maka-chan, how are you? This is Tsubaki, I hope you're well."

"TSUBAKI-CHAN!"

Soul peered up towards her, obviously quite intrigued at Maka's perked-up tone and change in demeanour. Maka immediately cradled the cordless receiver closer to herself, and retreated into her bedroom. Soul didn't need to know what she was going to say to Tsubaki.

"Maka-chan, I'm glad you sound so happy."

"Well... actually, I'm not _really_ in a good mood. I was just mulling over some matters when you called, so I'm glad to get my mind away from them."

"Oh, do you mind sharing? Is there anything I can help with?"

"You're back in Death City?"

"Yes. I sorted out my personal affairs with regards to my family lineage. I'll tell you more next time we meet."

"How about today? I really want to sound my thoughts out with someone I can trust."

"Anytime, Maka-chan. Anytime."

...................

...............

...........

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Tsubaki-chan."

"How about dinner!? I skipped Cafe 99 because YOU kicked up such a fuss."

Maka realised with horror that she had _completely_ forgot about cooking dinner. She was so wrapped up with her issues, she had gotten herself into a deeper mess. Seeing her expression, Soul knew that she genuinely forgot, and he _really_ wanted her to tell him what was going on. But he also knew that Tsubaki was probably the best person she could talk to, for whatever reason.

"Ah, go anyway. I'll manage."

Soul got up and was already shuffling to the kitchen, reaching for the apron hanging behind the door. Maka was burning up with embarrassment, furious with herself for acting like this. She could see that she was treating Soul quite unfairly, but she just couldn't see a solution, or where the problem was. She needed a second perspective, and it must come from someone who knew them well.

Tsubaki was the perfect candidate.

...................

...............

...........

The 2 ladies were seated in a comfortable corner in DeLux Cottage, their favourite hangout since it offered them enough privacy and lush leathery chairs to relax in. Maka smiled and laughed at Tsubaki's anecdotes, especially those concerning her missions with Black Star. She felt her old self creeping back, and she welcomed it almost greedily.

"Oh Tsubaki-chan, it's always so funny to hear your adventures with Black Star. I see that he's still the same! We miss him so much in Uni."

"Yeah, he went onwards to Oceania after our mission in London was completed. I decided to make a detour to Japan for that lineage agenda of mine. I should expect to drag him to Uni again next week."

Tsubaki made an exasperated face, which made Maka giggle. Tsubaki smiled at her, happy that Maka was cheery.

"How's things with you and Soul?"

Maka froze for a while, and then she lowered her eyes towards the table. She wasn't sure where to start, or how to begin. She reached for her straw, which was dipped in a coral blue drink, and she began to blurt out how she reacted towards some situations she observed regarding Soul, the way she felt after fighting with Soul, her guilt at treating Soul in this way and that, and she recounted her feelings as factly and accurately as she could.

...................

...............

...........

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?"

Maka's eyes darted instantly to Tsubaki, at the sound of her confidante's kind tone.

"Wait, Tsubaki-chan. I-I mean, what are you trying to say?"

"Maka-chan, you're beginning to feel what a normal girl would feel."

"F-feel? Normal girl?"

"Jealousy, irateness, irrationality... all because of _love_."

Maka started to chew on her lower lip again. Tsubaki was a little surprised, she was expecting a big reaction from Maka. Then she chuckled to herself, realising that Maka had probably arrived at that same conclusion a long time ago, but simply chucked that possibility far out of the window, and never revisited that notion again.

"Tsubaki-chan, h-how can it be? I mean, I don't really have a good grasp of what love is. Is it an affectionate feeling for a guy? The longing to be with him forever? The urge to get married? If so, I have already reasoned it out and I don't think I _love_ Soul. I can't fathom us being married."

"Then, explain to me why you feel irritated when other girls ogle at Soul."

"OGLE!?"

"Yes! From my own observations previously, I know Soul gets 'checked out' by other girls. Soul is a very decent guy, has good manners, is actually quite classical and intellectual only when he wants to. He scores brownie points because he can play the piano but is also a Deathscythe. It's a very good mix, he's not just about brawn. And really, he's much more tactful and sensitive than other guys, say Black Star. Now _this_, you gotta admit, Maka-chan."

Tsubaki leaned back into her leathery seat and took a big sip from her drink. Maka sighed in agreement, and recalled the many times when Soul made her throat dry just by inviting her into his inner world.

As he grew older, the appeal of _that suit_ on him also grew. And when he played the piano, he emphasised that he _only_ played for her. It _always_ made her inexplicably happy.

"_Only for you, Maka. You're my Meister."_

"But Tsubaki-chan, even if I am to admit that he is attractive, it doesn't necessarily mean that I like him! There are tons of attractive Meisters and Weapons in the University, but I don't like them all in _that _way."

Tsubaki giggled softly when Maka professed her confusion.

"I'll put forth a scenario for you then. Let's say, Soul comes back one night and professes that he's dating somebody, hmm... let's use Willow from the Transfiguration lectures. He starts to whisper sweet nothings over the telephone, he brings her over to your shared apartment and they spend lots of time together. He plays the piano for her-"

Maka didn't expect this, but her heart suddenly pounded and protested _painfully_ once Tsubaki mentioned the words _Piano. For. __Her_. Tsubaki noticed her anguish and stopped, allowing Maka to deal with her feelings.

The imagery of Soul playing _that_ piano, playing _that_ tune, wearing _that_ suit, teaching _that_ dance with _another girl_ instantly sent tears to Maka's eyes. She gasped softly, hastily using her fingers to brush them away. She had an overwhelming urge to wail and weep and sob, the budding frustration that had built up over the last few years suddenly swelled up to the surface.

And she did _just_ that, when she realised Tsubaki had now sat beside her and placed her arms around her shoulders comfortingly.

No questions asked.

...................

...............

...........

Soul washed and dried up the last few dishes before untying the apron and peeling off the rubber gloves from his hands. He shuffled to the living room where there was nothing good on telly. He was still left with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, but only because he was concerned over Maka.

They hadn't performed Soul Resonance often over the last few years, especially ever since he became a Deathscythe. There wasn't a need to, since he could resonate with almost any highly-skilled Meister.

But the sight of an irate Maka, angry with herself and refusing to share her burden with him was frustrating. He knew how his Meister worked, and he knew how she would pile all her troubles and worries upon herself. He was fully aware that she had been grappling with some issues and was trying desperately hard to resolve them, but to no avail.

Yet, she refused to let him help her, and it seemed that his attempts fuelled her temper at times. She would turn unreasonable, because he knew that it was her defence mechanism. She strived to be independent, but sometimes, he wanted her to know that she wasn't invulnerable. And if she should fall, he wanted her to allow herself to be caught by him.

In the past, Maka _always_ came around after a guilt trip. She would open up and confess her fears, her worries and make peace with him. No matter how long it took, she _always_ came around.

But this time, it was taking far too long.

A year went by, and Soul wondered if she was even aware that she had some issues within her. If he wanted to trash things out, he couldn't because he was occasionally sent away for missions and assignments. If he did have free time, Maka was already so closed up that he had to spend time knocking on her iron wall.

Strangely, she was always highly agitated whenever they came back from Uni.

"_She can't possibly hate school."_

Soul grinned to himself at that thought.

"OPEN UP! IT'S ME, THE GRAND AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR HAS GRACED YOUR HOUSE!"

Soul almost fell off the couch in shock, blinking twice at the rude interruption.

"B-Black Star?"

He opened the door gingerly, and was knocked out of breath by Black Star's **fist** of greeting.

"YAHOO! Yo Soul! How are you? Pansy as usual huh!?"

Soul coughed and spluttered in response as he tried to recover from Black Star's 'enthusiastic' punch to his chest. He _glared_ at the blue-haired Meister and thought of 1001 ways to kill his best mate. Black Star, on the other hand, was already making his way towards the couch and he happily plonked down on it.

"Y-you dumbass! You didn't need to beat the socks outta me!"

"Ah ha! Shows how lax you are. Just because you're some big ass Deathscythe doesn't mean you should be such a pansy. Be more alert!"

Soul groaned in response, but he was nevertheless grateful to see his noisy old pal again. It was definitely better than mulling over what his own Meister's internal soul was thinking.

"So, what would you like to drink?"

"Eh? Nothing I prefer really, just throw me anything you have."

Black Star quietened down as he propped his legs onto the coffee table. He relaxed considerably as he propped his hands up on the couch. Soul smiled and saw that Black Star was still as tanned as ever. He was tall, possibly _just_ a little taller than Soul, and he was definitely towering over Tsubaki now.

Shinigami-sama once casually commented how Black Star looked more and more like his deceased father, growing up into a lean handsome assassin who could pack a heavy punch but land as lightly as a feather to avoid detection.

Soul reappeared again, holding 2 cans of beer in his hand. He threw one at Black Star, who caught it swiftly with one hand.

"Thanks."

"When did you come back?"

"Yesterday night. A pain in the ass. So many protocols and document checks, the reports were such a nightmare."

"You mean from the Oceania Headquarters?"

"Oh yes, a group of pansies. I told them that me, the Great Black Star didn't need to bother with reports. They gave me the shits."

Soul chuckled as he took a swig from his can. He could _just_ imagine the situation.

"How the hell did you deal with all those little politics and protocols!?"

"Nothing really. Just did what they wanted me to do. Saves me more time than trying to kick up a fuss. Gotta be practical, y'know. That's a cool thing too."

"Aw man, you've become a pansy. You are gonna join the ranks of Maka's father, another Deathscythe crybaby."

Soul huffed indignantly at the mention of Spirit, and he narrowed his eyes.

"No freakin' way am I gonna end up like that good-for-nothing. He messed up Maka big time, although I know he's a good father and all that stuff. But I am _nothing_ like him."

Soul's eyes danced as he stared straight at Black Star.

"I won't treat Maka like _that_."

Black Star remained silent for a bit, as he took in Soul's strong reaction and defence on Maka's behalf. He took a big gulp, and then placed the can down properly, as if to make a statement. Soul picked up on his body language, and he wondered what Black Star was going to say.

"Oi, what do you mean when you say you're not going to treat Maka 'that way'?"

Black Star's eyes met Soul's squarely, one that conveyed the gravity of his query and an expectation for a serious answer. Soul slowly placed his can down on the coffee table, and he began to think and reflect upon his good mate's question.

"Maka is a good girl. She works hard, strives hard, lives up to expectations and promises. She wanted to make me the best Deathscythe, and she achieved _part_ of it, by making me a Deathscythe. The 'best' bit will come later, although I'm not sure if it can be achiev-"

"You mean you don't trust Maka's abilities?"

"No, I mean I do. Well, recently she's been driving me nuts. We already don't share much time together, and I really want to spend some relaxed moments together, y'know, with her. But, she's just being kinda difficult, and it's been getting worse."

Soul leaned forward, clasping his fingers together. Then he ruffled his hair in exasperation.

"I don't know what I did to her, I only know she's just rejecting my offers to help. When we do the occasional Soul Resonance, I find that she resists my invitations to come into my internal world. She used to enjoy spending time with me there. And when I try to enter hers, there... there is no curtain in sight. I can't find the portal entrance anymore."

"So, you mean she shut you out."

"Yeah, that's the current situation."

"Any reason why?"

"Can't really tell."

"Hmm, can you trace back to a point in time when it _could_ have begun?"

Soul immediately knew it began from his promotion and absence, all in a span of that one year when Maka was turning 21. But, were they _really_ the factors spinning this whole web of confusion? Were there more?

He confided in Black Star candidly, stating what happened, the reactions Maka gave, and the suggestions he tried to offer to her. He talked about school, and how he would try to tug Maka around, and the comments Maka gave whilst trying to walk away.

He repeated anecdotes of Maka with her girl friends, and how some of them told him excerpts of their discussion on separate occasions. He wondered idly how Maka seemed to be _particularly annoyed_ when he walked up to her and tried to introduce himself to some guys, but how those people walked away when he drew near.

As Soul halted to take another swig of his beer, he stopped in mid-action.

"_Wait. Hang on a minute. W-why didn't I see this!?"_

As he looked to Black Star, he immediately knew Black Star was echoing what he was thinking. Black Star didn't need to say _anything_, he knew Soul had found his own solution.

"Well then, old man, you sure think fast for a pansy."

"Shut up. It's not funny. I'm really trying to find my feet here."

"Are your feelings really so hard to reconcile with?"

Soul clamped up, and looked down at his fingers. All he saw was Maka's face, her expressions of hurt, her wants and desires shovelled up and discarded as she struggled to deal with her own issues. She had never wanted to bother Soul, never wanted to inconvenience him, but _always_ ended up relying on him.

But he liked that. He wanted that reliance from her. Although he never found it hard to express his personal desires and goals, and share them with her, she had a _major issue _with sharing hers.

And the loss he felt was probably because Maka _retrieved_ her need to rely on him. She plodded onwards, stumbling and gasping, but adamantly refusing to look at him.

"_You're a Deathscythe now, Soul. You're an independent Weapon, able to be wielded by Shinigami-sama and other skilful Meisters for a better purpose."_

"_Yeah, that sounds cool. But I am still YOUR Weapon, Maka."_

Now, he knew how empty his words rung as he wasn't there for her important birthday. He knew Maka never blamed him. She probably blamed herself for feeling wretched, for feeling lonely, for feeling abandoned.

He didn't know Maka blamed herself _most_ for regretting her action in making him into a Deathscythe.

"Black Star, I think I know what she's grappling with. But somehow, this time it's different from the previous guilt trips she'd gone through."

"Of course. We're not forever 13, y'know."

Soul glanced curiously at Black Star, seemingly prompting him to continue.

"Oi, you idiot! She's a WOMAN now, and you're a MAN. Can it get _any _more obvious? It's no longer enough that she feels empty without you by her side as her Weapon. And it's no longer enough that you are so riled up and flustered just because your Meister is a mess. You're both beginning to see each other as a man and a woman. Both of you are growing a desire to see each other happy, and are so self-sacrificial that it's driving the other _insane_ because of this."

Black Star sighed dramatically as he took an exaggerated swig from his can, nodding in agreement with his _own_ statement. Soul's jaw just dropped open, as he couldn't believe that such words just came out from Black Star's mouth.

"_... of all people!? Black Star, you amaze me."_

"Hey Black Star, what exactly have you been doing in Oceania? And that extended long mission you took with Tsubaki... lead me in on it, man."

"Oi oi, don't you _dare_ change the subject. It's all about you now."

Soul didn't appreciate a sensible Black Star at times. He had to admit, Black Star was all about the external facade and he knew what his best mate was like, _really_. This was one of _those_ times when he didn't like him.

"Why are you _still_ hesitant? Grab her for yourelf."

"Say what!?"

"Spit it all out, you dork. For someone so obsessed over being cool, you're terribly sloppy in this."

"Y-you mean, you just want me to confess and tell all? Like, relate my confusion and worries? How I... I..."

Soul stammered and lost his courage. He had just stepped over the fine line that he never thought of doing all his life, until now. That line of friendship, soulmateship, partnership... and a love relationship.

Soul's face turned pale.

"NO WAY, Black Star. That's like going down a dark abyss. I don't know what the hell will happen. This is _way_ worse than being contaminated with the Black Blood, man."

"So, is that all Maka is to you, in the end? You don't even _dare_ to love her?"

Soul leaned heavily backwards onto the chair, resting his head and covering his eyes with his arm. He was annoyed with himself, because he knew he didn't dare cross the line _only_ because he didn't know how Maka would respond.

He didn't want to force Maka into a corner.

But likewise, he successfully stashed away any stray thoughts of his, before they even bloomed. He was contented to be her Weapon. In fact, he was so eager to hang on to this _connection_ that he went to great lengths to comfort her, to be close to her, and those actions were directly setting Maka off.

"Black Star, I think... I think I already loved her for a long time."

Soul was suddenly sombre, but he felt all the tight bonds around his heart snap apart.

"Well, there you go. Wasn't too difficult."

Black Star stood up and walked over to Soul, who uncovered his eyes and blinked at Black Star's outreached hand.

"C'mon Soul, you have work to do."

...................

...............

...........

Maka peered unbelievably at the mountain of tissues covering their table. Tsubaki smiled wryly and laughed uncomfortably as other patrons passed horrified looks at them. But she knew Maka needed this session to unload her problems, and it seemed like it worked.

"Thanks, Tsubaki-chan. I really feel _much_ better."

"I'm glad, and I really want to see you happy. Well, shall we leave now?"

Maka bit her lower lip nervously again, and Tsubaki tried to refrain from chiding her.

"... already?"

"Yes Maka-chan, you need to face up to the problem. And you already know the _source_, now you just need to tackle it."

"B-but Soul will probably not be ready."

"He will be ready. Give Soul more credit, he's a really intuitive guy."

Maka reluctantly agreed by keeping silent. Soul was much higher in emotional intelligence than herself. On their way back, Tsubaki kept Maka distracted by talking about the Deathscythes in Japan and her own lineage, which Maka became genuinely interested in.

She only found that her throat was dry when she stood before her front door. Tsubaki pushed her gently forward, nodding encouragingly.

Maka opened the front door _very slowly_.

...................

...............

...........

"Wha-?"

A jazz tune lightly floated past her ears, and Maka realised that the old gramophone in the living room was the cause of it.

"_It could only be Soul."_

Her reservations put aside for now, she started to look for him.

"Soul? Are you in here? Why is the record on?"

"Ambience."

Maka jumped as she recognised Soul's voice, but it came from a direction she never anticipated. He had been standing in a corner of the living room, closest to the main door. He strolled over determinedly, and shut the front door with a soft 'click' with his back, his eyes holding Maka's.

"What's going on? Are we expecting a guest?"

Maka knew she was making idle talk. Soul never played music for anyone, except her. Again, that recollection of Tsubaki hypothesizing Soul playing music for another girl _ached_ within her.

"No, that's a dumb question."

"Wh-!?"

Maka's indignant retort died when Soul stepped up _close_ to her. Very close. Their heads were almost touching, his body was _inches_ away from hers.

But, he wasn't touching her.

"Tell me, Maka. W-what do you think of me?"

"H-huh?"

"I'm a man, Maka. When I stand next to you, do you feel conscious?"

Soul got his answer when Maka looked away, reddened in the face.

"Since when did you begin to feel this way?"

"Soul, why are you assuming?"

She was _still_ not looking at him.

"I'm not, Maka. I'm your Weapon, I think I get bragging rights to say I know you _better_ than anyone else. And likewise, you should claim that for me too, as my Meister."

"Don't, Soul. There's no need to know each other so well. It's okay, it really doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't really count for anything in the end! You're a Deathscythe now, Soul. You're a fearsome Weapon to be wielded by tremendously skilled people. You don't just perform Soul Resonance with me. I'm... I'm not the only one. We don't need to... to have this Soul Resonance anymore."

"Who said that!?"

Maka felt trapped by Soul's rising anger. She always felt this way, whenever she tried to reason things out with Soul. He had that effect on her.

"Ok, it's ME! I said that. Happy?"

Maka looked up at her white-haired Weapon defiantly, only to be stunned by his eyes. He looked _hurt_, he felt _rejected_. It was only for a few seconds, and when he blinked, it was gone.

But Maka was sure she saw it, and her heart seized up in pain.

"_Oh Maka, you idiot! Why on earth would you hurt Soul again!?"_

She wanted to scream at herself, as she couldn't fathom why she was intent on driving Soul away, only to regret her actions bitterly. Tsubaki reasoned out her feelings with her, but she couldn't say anything now, not when she didn't know how Soul would respond.

"_I can't. It may really drive him away. To him, I'm just a Meister._"

Then, a piano interlude began playing, and Maka took in a sharp breath.

"_... play the piano for her."_

Maka didn't know why, but that powerful image caused her to seize Soul's shirt and grasp it tightly with both hands.

"_No... don't..."_

Maka kept her head down, she didn't want Soul to move away. She just wanted things to be as they were. If grabbing his shirt wouldn't allow him to move, then that would be fine.

"M-Maka?"

"Don't talk."

Soul was a bit confused, although strangely, he actually figured out that Maka wanted him to remain still until she sorted things out with herself. But, this was the first time Maka made a positive action, rather than a negative one.

Putting a hand on his chest, and restraining him from moving closer wasn't exactly encouraging at _that_ time.

The jazz piece floated everywhere, landing lightly on them seemingly, a stark contradiction to the internal drumming within their own worlds. It was during this brief interlude that Maka realised that there was also the scent of lavender in the living room. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly, taking in the sight of lighted candles placed strategically around them.

"You mean you only noticed? Geez, you're really slow, Maka."

"I told you not to talk, Soul."

Maka bit her lip, and Soul reined in his instinct to touch her lips with his finger. He was still _not_ touching her, and she was stubbornly pulling at his shirt.

This was a strange situation to be in.

...................

...............

...........

"Soul, what do you think of me?"

Maka didn't look up now, she resumed focusing on the floor. She felt Soul take in a deep breath, and suddenly jumped when she felt his hands grasping both her wrists.

"Maka, you're my Meister. In the past, that meant I should protect you, because we had a bond. We could not operate without the other. Well, I may have wanted to be like Justin, but there's no way you would be displaced in my life. And then, you're my friend and soulmate. Beyond a Meister-Weapon relationship, we get on well. You are studious, I am lazy. You are meticulous, I am sloppy. Opposites attract, y'know. You protect me in your own way by striving so hard on your own, and I want to tell you I appreciate it."

A brief silence ensued. Maka heard Soul swallow a lump in his throat.

"But, it makes me lonely, Maka."

Soul's grip on Maka's wrists tightened, as he fought to get the words out. Maka was still looking down, afraid to cast her eyes on him.

"I know y-you don't blame me for not attending your 21st birthday celebration. But, everyday I wish I can turn back the clock so that I can defy Shinigami-sama, and be in that precious moment with you. I know it means a lot to you and I want to do anything I can to make it up to y-"

"No. It's not like that, Soul."

Maka finally looked into Soul's eyes and there was a fire burning within it. Soul was a little taken aback. He hadn't seen _that_ determined look in her for a long time.

"I mentally cursed and regretted that I made you a Deathscythe, Soul. I wished that you weren't one when it was so close to my birthday. I selfishly wanted you to spend that day with me, all the more because it was a special occasion. But I shouldn't have, Soul. Now... now you know how I feel. As your Meister, I'm terrible. How could anyone- _Ooph_!"

Maka felt the air knocked out of her as Soul released her wrists, and grabbed her by her waist instead. She leaned against his chest, surprised at his ardor and pleasantly enjoying the exquisite sensation of this physical embrace.

It had been a _long_ time since they last hugged.

"Maka, you silly girl."

"What now!?"

"I don't mind that, of course! If you told me you didn't want me to become a Deathscythe because you wanted to be with me, I'd gladly give up the pursuit."

Maka blushed deeply and struggled to get out of the embrace.

"S-Soul! I didn't mean it _that_ way... it wasn't a confession, you idiot."

"Oh? Then what was that?"

Maka continued to struggle pitifully against Soul, who had a python-like hold over her.

"Soul, you idiot."

Maka softly chastised him as she slowly eased into his embrace. Soul brought one hand up to hold her shoulders, pulling her upper body close to him. Maka held her breath as she felt Soul's hand move up her back slowly.

"Maka, I see you as a woman. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry I was too frightened to admit that to myself. You just blossomed without me noticing, and I think I was too stupid to realise that I was scaring away potential suitors of yours. I was too insensitive to ignore the fact that you were beginning to see yourself as a lady, attracting the attention of other men. And the fact that you began to resist me as a guy holding your hand in public... like today..."

"I just didn't want people to mistake us as a couple. We aren't one, Soul. I get a lot of queries from people who don't know our backgrounds, and I-I get flustered when other girls are around you."

Maka bit her lip as it quivered slightly. Blushing furiously, she cleared her throat before continuing.

"I-I am crushed whenever I think of you... erm, of you playing the piano for another girl. It's like my heart is pierced when that scenario pops up. I just can't seem to breathe."

Soul cocked his head slightly and stared at Maka, his expression bemused but enlightened.

"Oh, I see that the piano has a huge presence in your mind."

Maka looked away briefly, before nodding.

"But Maka, I _never_ had the intention to play for another woman. Not once before, and ever since I shook hands with you and made a pact as your Weapon when we first met."

"Never?"

Maka whispered incredulously, not wanting to believe Soul.

"Why would I, besides playing for the group once because of an emergency? Maka, I told you. I was more conscious of my feelings. I was only too afraid to own up to them. I didn't even dare to acknowledge them."

Soul pulled Maka closer to him, his hand now moving from her shoulders to cradling her head gently. He dipped down so that his lips were brushing against her right ear.

"I want you, Maka. As a man who loves his woman, I will never hurt you."

Maka shivered as his warm breath and whispered confession fluttered down her neck. She instinctively grabbed his shirt again.

"Maka, tell me what I want to hear."

Soul excited her again with his whispers as he gently ran his lips up and down her neck. Maka's own lips parted, a small moan escaped beyond her control. She grasped his shirt more tightly as she found herself arching her neck towards him, like an offering.

"S-Soul..."

"Tell me, Maka."

"I-I really want you too, Soul. Don't play the piano for others. Play it for me, and _only for me_."

Soul brought his head up again to look at Maka, quite surprised that she finally voiced out something _selfish_. She had always been so self-giving, so sacrificial, so guilt-ridden.

Maka looked a little sheepish, but she was smiling and it was a smile which had disappeared for a long time. Soul knew Maka was back, back into her original state which housed a soul with a sunflower field and a great bright sun.

"And... ?"

Maka looked confused.

"I want to hear _three words_ from you, Maka."

"S-Soul!"

"I'm waiting."

"It-it's embarrassing."

"No one's here, geez."

"It's embarrasing because I need to say it TO YOU!"

"But I want to hear it FROM YOU!"

Maka pouted this time, and Soul _just_ couldn't resist. His lips caught hers fully, and he quickly nullified her protests by restraining her hands. He wasn't quite sure if he was kissing her correctly, but this would have to do. It was building up a fire within him, so he was contented.

Soul soon realised Maka had stopped wriggling, so he gingerly let go of her hands. To his delight, Maka didn't immediately break contact. He cradled the back of her neck with one hand and deepened the kiss. Maka breathed in sharply, her hands found their way to the back of Soul's shirt, and then they decided to move up and wrap themselves around his neck.

Maka wasn't sure what to do with her hands initially. Her mind was trying to teach her body what to do, how to behave, and obviously it kickstarted the protests at first. Gradually, the deep desire for Soul and the wants of her physical body took over. She found herself exploring new territory by allowing herself to stop thinking and _do_ something.

This warmth that Soul emitted from his body seemed to enter hers, igniting a comfortable temperature within herself.

Soul started to demand entryway into Maka's mouth. With him picking up kissing techniques rapidly and instinctively, almost like a predator, he began to tilt his head to better accommodate their kissing angles. And his tongue flicked against her lips, easing its way in.

"S-Soul?"

Maka made the mistake of mouthing his name, because she was met with a type of kiss that she was totally unprepared for. It made her gape for breath nasally, and it curiously made her excited that Soul was also fighting for breath.

His want for her heightened her senses.

She was starting to really _desire_ for him.

...................

...............

...........

The soft candle light made Soul hazy with temptation. The jazz piece only managed to make him in the mood for loving seriously. He was losing control, and rapidly trying to 'conquer' Maka. He knew it was wrong, he knew Maka was probably not ready, and he also knew one _particular_ Deathscythe would stew him alive if he did _the dirty deed_ with Maka.

But for now, his sensible side was obediently sleeping whilst his _other_ side roared to life.

Maka's soft little moans and mews as he assaulted her lips and tongue only served to encourage him. She was new to this, as was him, but he was willing to take the lead. Her innocent little responses elicited from this activity was turning him on considerably.

Suddenly, Maka pulled away firmly.

"M-Maka?"

He surprised himself at the low huskiness of his voice. It was raw, breathless and filled with desire.

"_It's probably lust..._"

He realised Maka was similarly taken aback, but she blushed and quickly turned away.

"_She liked that huh."_

"Soul, I don't feel comfortable."

"Oh. Well, sure thing."

As Soul was about to release her, Maka looked back at him and asked in a _very_ small voice.

"Can we continue this in your room?"

Soul blinked twice, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"_Did Maka just wanted to...?"_

"A-Are you sure, Maka?"

"Yes, Soul."

Maka gasped as Soul suddenly lifted her up "bridal" style and marched off to his bedroom. She held on to him desperately by clutching his shoulders.

"You could have _warned_ me!"

"I didn't want you to change your mind."

After he set Maka down carefully in his room, he closed the door behind him, followed by a firm flip of the lock. Maka was suddenly a _little_ nervous.

"Maka."

Soul almost skilfully eased into his kiss with her, as though they had done this since forever. She didn't have time to soak in his new voice, which was intoxicated by his want for her. She reciprocated quickly, pressing forwards into their kiss, adding pressure and slightly parting her lips for Soul. Her hands wrapped possessively around Soul's neck, and then as Soul intensified their kiss, she ran her fingers lightly through his white hair, grabbing a handful when Soul ran his hands down her back.

This time, it was Soul who broke the connection. Maka was left panting softly, hungrily wanting more but modestly trying to mask that expression from her face.

"W-What is it, Soul?"

"You're driving me crazy, Maka. I'm getting _really_ _excited_ around you, and I think you know what I mean, don't you?"

Maka's eyes opened wide, and she blushed yet again. She couldn't believe Soul was so forthright in expressing what he was feeling.

"But even then, Maka... I can't fully indulge in this sensation."

"Wh-why?"

"You still owe me three words, m'dear."

Maka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She never thought Soul was so insistent on affirmative words! But she had probably brought this on, since she was bad at being forthright with him.

"Soul, I-I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you too."

Maka squealed at the ferocity of Soul's attack. She was easily lifted up again, and this time, she found herself deposited on Soul's bed.

She'd been on his bed countless times; for discussion, for studying, for nursing him when he was sick. But they had never been in a situation where he was hovering on top of her, and hungrily devouring her lips.

Maka could only find herself meekly holding on to Soul's shoulders, and a _want_ was developing _there_. She found that she was starting to spread her thighs apart, slowly but surely. This allowed Soul's body to fall squarely between them, and Soul froze in an instant when their bodies touched _there_.

"M-Maka... ?"

"Hmm?"

"... tell me when you want to stop... alright?"

"Okay."

Soul tentatively kissed her again, this time migrating down to her neck. Maka instinctively tilted her head and moved to press his head down towards her. Then his lips fluttered over her collarbone, and he began to whisper over her skin.

"Maka, I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither, Soul."

"We've got enough pent-up frustrations, perhaps."

"Perhaps. I can't think of allowing any guy to do this... except you, Soul."

Soul smirked as he looked at Maka's flushed face.

"I'm _really_ glad to hear that, Maka. Your body is mine, and _mine alone_."

Maka blushed considerably when she heard that.

"_Trust Soul to become so possessive!"_

But then again, she had demanded that he play the piano only for her.

"_Everything feels so right, this physical contact is so pleasurable. H-how strange."_

It was causing an intense ache _there _for Maka.

"Soul, I guess we can say, we belong exclusively to one another, can we?"

"We already behaved like that... for a long time, Maka."

A look of understanding passed between the two, both red-hot with desire and impossibly closer to each other at the moment. Maka looked up at him with pleading eyes, as Soul caressed her face gently, peering down at her with loving eyes, filled with an unmasked display of affection.

As Maka shifted her legs, her white dress began to ride up her thighs. This didn't go unnoticed, as Soul's hands now roamed her milky legs. They weren't perfect, as he could feel bumps and scars from all the battles she had gone into, but she still had beautiful slender legs, and he now claimed ownership over them.

He sat up and tugged at his shirt. He was feeling unbearably warm, and wearing 2 shirts didn't help. As he shrugged off his black long-sleeved top, Maka also sat up and began to reach for his collared shirt. Her fingers deftly undid the buttons, and she leaned back to enjoy the view of Soul's lean body peeking out from the opened shirt.

She could _also _see the scar which was inflicted upon him, a long long time ago.

"Like what you see?"

Soul grinned mischievously as he closed the distance between their lips again. He placed Maka's slender legs around his waist and Maka instinctively responded by hooking one ankle over the other.

Soul was still being chaste, as he gently supported Maka by holding her by her waist and shoulders, but never touching anywhere else.

Maka, on the other hand, propped herself up by holding onto Soul's shoulders. An unbelievable urge _there_ surged within her quickly in this new sitting position. She could tell that Soul was struggling against _something_.

"Soul? Y-you can do what you like, y'know."

Maka found herself looking into Soul's ruby eyes, half-crazed and half-wild with desire.

"I love you, but I'm going to _hurt_ you if we continue this."

"I know what you're talking about, Soul. I'm 24, and I have basic knowledge on where this is going, seriously."

"Maka, are you really sure? Because I'm fine, honestly. We can stop this now and go to bed."

Maka boldly placed her hands on Soul's body underneath his shirt, and she caressed him as best as she possibly knew how to. Soul's immediate reaction encouraged her, as he growled softly with surpressed delight.

He didn't want to lose control.

But Maka decided that she wanted him to.

"Soul..."

Maka tried to copy what Soul previously did, and her lips flew up and down the contours of Soul's neck. Soul drew in a sharp breath, and he hugged her tightly. His hips began to rock upwards, magnetically drawn towards Maka. Maka blushed when she felt his movements. It signalled Soul's _need_ for her, and she felt a little concerned that she was driving him mad.

"M-Maka..."

His voice was thick, he hadn't realised how wet his mouth had become. His body felt feverish, and he just wanted to gravitate towards his Meister. Even as she clung on closely to him, he soon knew that this physical proximity wasn't enough to dose the _fire_ within him.

"Do you know how much I _need_ you?"

Soul's hands slithered down Maka's back towards her bum, and he groped them tightly. Maka whined in protest and embarrassment, but Soul wasn't heeding. He could see it now, this was the perfect position for them together. He envisaged Maka being bumped up and down, face flushed and aching with pleasure, hands tightly wound around his neck, breathless whispers of his name in desire.

Soul growled within him. It was definitely starting to _throb_ there.

"Soul? Are you alright?"

Maka's look of concern melted his heart, he was just bursting to show her just how much he loved her. He grinned, almost wickedly, as his hands went towards her dress. 2 fingers latched onto the zip, 2 others held onto the fabric as he _slowly_ unzipped her from behind.

The shoulder straps began to loosen and fall over, revealing Maka's strapless bra. She was looking away, torn between her modesty, but also her heart's desire – which was _not_ to stop.

"You'll have to step out of this dress, don't you think?"

"But you still have your shirt on."

Soul pondered for a while, and that wicked smile returned again.

"On second thoughts, it's more sexy to keep them on."

Maka blushed, but she knew Soul was right. She was strangely pleased by the sight of Soul's half-naked body, his abs revealed partially by his opened shirt. In fact, one side of his shirt had fallen off his shoulder, and Maka resisted the temptation to _bite_ him there.

Maka cupped Soul's chin with both hands and kissed him on the forehead gently. Soul smiled, before he circled his hands around Maka's waist and pulled her close to him once more. Maka slowly let her weight down on him, sitting _almost_ on his crotch. She wrapped her legs around Soul's hips, enjoying his hot breath on her chest.

"Maka, I need to ask you again. Are you positive you want this?"

"Want _what_?"

Maka smiled almost impishly, liking the fact that she had a small victory over Soul. Getting Soul to describe the current situation would be priceless.

"Oh, you're being cheeky now, aren't you?"

Soul suddenly lifted her up off him, and pushed her down onto his bed. As she laid under him, Soul gently played with a few strands of her long hair, his eyes focused on his _prey_.

"I want you. Give yourself to me, Maka. Be my woman."

"S-Soul..."

Maka knew she probably would never win against her weapon. The bold words that he used surprisingly took her breath away and made her feel loved.

"To have you on my bed, to scream out my name in pleasure... I wouldn't have _dared_ think or daydream about this. But you're here with me now. You feel the same for me, don't you?"

"... I do, Soul."

Maka closed her eyes as Soul kissed her again, as if he was thanking her for her reply. She felt her ankles lifted up by Soul, and felt him shift his lower body in, as her long slender legs were spread apart. Her white dress pooled around her hips, exposing her panties.

The kiss was then broken as Soul sat up to undo his belt. A loud clunk on the floor followed, before she noticed that Soul was unbuttoning his jeans. She quickly looked away, heart racing like never before.

"May I?"

Maka glanced at Soul, realising that he was looking at her undergarment.

"If-If you want to."

"I sure do."

Maka squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Soul's fingers latch onto both sides of her panties. As she felt it being pulled down, she covered her face with her hands. She felt her legs being lifted up together, her panties drifting down past her knees, her ankles... and voila! It was gone.

"S-Soul, I..."

"I can't hear you speak, Maka. You're being muffled by your hands."

"I can't look at you, Soul! This is humiliating!"

"It's not, Maka. I'm captivated by you."

Maka cracked open one eye and peered curiously at Soul, who was just sitting there in front of her, smiling widely. He dangled her panties with one finger, almost victoriously.

"S-SOUL!"

She saw him put her undergarment down and crawl back to her slowly. Hovering over her again, he pushed against her resistance to keep her legs closed. As he nibbled her right ear gently, he whispered softly.

"You're really wet, Maka."

Maka blushed and tried to sit up, away from Soul's touches and whispers. She was going crazy, even if Soul didn't seem to be so. She didn't want Soul to know that she felt the same, or perhaps even _more_ for him.

It felt like she was showing him her weakness and vulnerability.

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Albarn. Since you're so ready, I'm more than willing to keep up the pace."

Soul unzipped his jeans in one fluid motion as he continued to nuzzle against Maka's neck. She was still adamant that she would make minimal noises, but she couldn't help but breathe more heavily.

She was starting to pant softly.

And that was really turning Soul on.

...................

...............

...........

_Maka had never been very well-acquainted with emotions and feelings. Once, during a class on human anatomy and intercourse, she wondered why a guy's reproductive organ ballooned up whenever he was excited._

"_Why would it do so? What's its purpose?"_

_Interestingly, it was Soul who tried to teach her the theoretical aspect._

"_Well, when a guy is excited about a girl, he wants to bed her. So, in order for that to be completed, he needs to live up to her expectations by staying like that. Otherwise, you can't achieve anything with a flaccid one."_

"_So, it only becomes like that when he's excited about the girl?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You mean when you're excited about a girl, you become like that?"_

"_Err... I would, yes."_

_Maka failed to see Soul's increasing reluctance to divulge more._

"_But I still don't get it. Why must it balloon up? And why upon being excited?"_

_Soul began to thump his head on his desk, in rapid succession._

...................

...............

...........

And now, Maka surveyed it with _great_ interest as Soul revealed his. It looked _big._

"Soul, I can't believe I asked you some really stupid questions about _that_ back in high school."

"It's OK. It wasn't as if we were sexually active or thinking of each other _that_ way."

"Yeah, but it was still kinda stupid."

"Well, I found it really cute actually."

Soul captured Maka's lips, to signal that he wanted to stop talking. He was eager to continue. Maka felt his breathing grow ragged, as he pressed his lower body close to hers. Their fingers interlaced as he began to shift into position.

"Don't tell me to stop now, Maka. I won't.... I can't."

Soul hoarsely pleaded with her as he led himself to push into Maka. But he halted nevertheless, as he scanned Maka's face for any resistance or last minute thoughts.

"_Poor Soul, it must be taking a lot from him to do this for me."_

Maka glanced up at the handsome lad before her, his face flushed with innocence and evil. He walked the fine line between a gentleman and a devil. He wanted her so bad, and yet restrained himself for her permission. He wanted to give her space, and then he wanted to possess her whole.

"Soul, I love you."

Before she knew it, she felt an intrusion pushing into her. She winced, only because she had never felt _this_ way before. Her body concentrated on adjusting to Soul, as she gasped and uttered his name in wisps and broken pants.

In the midst of it, she came to realise that Soul had gripped her fingers tightly all through.

"_I'm here with you, Maka. I won't leave you."_

The friction stopped, and Maka looked up to see Soul looking at her intensely.

"_He has been checking to see if he needs to stop? Soul..."_

"Maka... I'm in. Are you adjusting?"

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"Good."

Soul seemed to be in control, but he was _far_ from sanity. He couldn't push in any further, and all he wanted to do was to pull out and thrust himself into Maka again.

But he couldn't do that to her, not her. He was _dying_ to moan, from all the amazing sensory pleasures that were flooding his body. But, he couldn't. Not when Maka was in foreign territory because of him.

She still looked a little _lost_.

"_It's not surprising, coming from Maka. She's slow in this."_

"S-Soul..."

"Hmm?"

"I feel weird."

Soul looked down to see that Maka was blushing furiously. Her mouth opened to take in small urgent breaths, and she half-closed her eyes, looking away from him.

"S-Soul, I feel... I feel _you_."

Soul knew he really couldn't take this much longer. Looking at Maka like _that_ unexpectedly sent a jolt downwards. He moved experimentally, and was rewarded by Maka's surprised reaction.

"Ah... AH! S-Soul!"

She shot a glance up at him, her expression revealing desire and innocence, not knowing what to do, but wanting _more_ from him. Soul grunted when she clamped down on him from within, probably because she was still nervous.

"I'm going to move now, Maka. You gotta relax, or else you'll make me come sooner. Uh... you're really tight."

He started to extract himself slowly, fully attuned to Maka's soft little noises. She was clenching his fingers tightly, almost as if she wanted to break free.

"S-Soul... wait..."

"Maka, forgive me."

Soul knew he lost his fight against his desire for her. He couldn't keep ahead of himself, his body was _screaming_ for release. He had to succumb, because he wanted to.

Maka thought she would explode when Soul thrusted back into her again, this time with some force and speed. Before she could even react, he was gone and back again. He groaned deeply and whispered her name loudly, falling into a rhythm as his body rocked backwards and forwards.

She never knew she was capable of making such noises, but she did. She panted and moaned with his movements, becoming audibly louder and groaning with desire. She called out Soul's name in pleasure, encouraging him to continue.

"Maka... Maka..."

Soul looked at her almost happily, kissing her as he continued making love to her. Maka responded in kind, as she wriggled her fingers free from his, and wrapped them around the back of his neck and shoulders. He picked up speed, lifting her hips higher as he did so.

"Ah!... Soul!..."

For some reason, Soul knew Maka was _close_. She was clutching him, her panting becoming quicker and shorter. Even in this, Soul was amused to find that he still wanted to please his Meister by pleasuring her first.

Maka was surprised when Soul picked her up and deposited her on top of him. They were now both sitting up, and she sank onto him comfortably.

"Come for me, Maka."

"S-Soul, don't say that. It's-it's embarrassing."

Maka betrayed herself as her body started to pick up speed. She was now riding on Soul, her body determined to find its own way to derive maximum pleasure. Soul was blown away by her boldness, as he supported her by holding her butt cheeks.

Her white dress flowed down, covering their bits as she continued to make love to Soul. She embraced him closely to her chest, her abandoned moans filled the room as she felt _something_ stir powerfully within her.

"Soul, you feel so good..."

"So do you, Maka..."

Maka felt saliva trailing down from the corner of her lips, but she couldn't help but only focus on that intense sensation overtaking her body. She squeezed Soul tightly within her, making Soul grunt loudly.

"M-Maka, don't... you'll make me come."

"Soul, let me make you come for me too."

She smashed her lips against his, ignoring his protest and gliding down powerfully onto him. She had a good rhythm, and strong thighs to support herself as she rotated her hips. She felt Soul respond in kind, a sudden gasp and a low drawn-out groan from his throat. His grasp on her bum tightened.

Maka felt a little embarrassed as she heard their juices mixing loudly, whenever she went down on him. She hadn't known she could be _this_ wet. Trickling droplets fell onto Soul's sheets as Soul took over and thrusted upwards into her.

Maka bit her knuckle as the sensations threatened to overtake her rationality. Soul knew he couldn't hang on much longer. He wanted to come into her, he wanted to make her his. But not yet...

"Maka... you got to abandon your self-consciousness."

One finger explored Maka's lower region, kneading her exposed bud as he continued thrusting. It had become hard and red, and Maka was so overwhelmed by that sharp heightened feeling, she gave a loud "Ah!" and grabbed Soul's shirt furiously.

"S-SOUL!"

"Feels good huh."

Maka nodded hesitantly, as Soul smiled mischievously and continued to pleasure her.

"Come, come for me, Maka."

Soul whispered as he started thrusting rapidly into Maka, making her buckle and shout. She couldn't take it any longer, _something_ was asking for release within her.

She had to obey.

...................

...............

...........

What happened next was beyond _anything_ Maka had ever experienced. It brought forth explosions within her body, making her almost scream by the intensity. She had nothing to say, except to shout her lover's name as she clenched around him from within. She was breathless, she felt like she ran a marathon. She was tingling all over, drenched with perspiration and the touch of Soul's body and fingers.

She never felt better.

Soul knew Maka was experiencing her first orgasm, but in his bid to please her, he was caught off-guard by how she was pleasuring him with such massive friction. She clamped down on him so hard, he could only release himself within her. He called out her name shortly after she did, enjoying the exquisite sensation of coming into the woman he loved. He was exhausted, but he managed to support Maka's body with his hands, hugging her close to him as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Maka was truly his, and he never felt more accomplished.

...................

...............

...........

**Oopsie, I didn't mean for the chapter to turn lemonic! =P**

**If you loved this, please review **_**kindly**_**! I am keen to know what you think. The next chapter is probably gonna be lemonic, but it won't be for ALL coming chapters. I'm not that pervertic. Hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater characters will never belong to me *weeps*

CHAPTER 2: To Live With The Aftermath

Maka stirred slowly, her eyes were uncharacteristically heavy with sleep. She tried to stretch in bed, as she always did every morning, but _something_ was in her way. Her hands patted around her uncertainly, finally landing on _another pair of hands_ which were loosely strewn around her waist.

She blinked twice before the events of last night flooded her quickly, and her body flushed up in embarrassment before her mind even registered the memory. She realised it probably wasn't a duvet wrapped around her, but _another body_ strapped closely to her back.

"Good morning."

_That_ deep voice answered her speculation. It used to greet her in the bathroom where they would brush their teeth, or in the kitchen when one or the other was preparing breakfast.

It greeted her for more than a decade, almost every morning.

But now, it was _whispered right into her ear_.

"... _in__ b__ed. Cuddled together after se-"_

Maka blushed furiously as she couldn't complete her own thoughts.

"G-G-Good morning."

She felt Soul stir rapidly behind her, and she knew it was definitely in response to her stuttered greeting.

"Oi, you're not freakin' out on me... are you?"

Maka swore she could _just_ feel Soul's intense stare, her back felt like burning up. She remained adamently still, refusing to turn around to look at him.

"O-of course not! I'm just not good in the mornings."

"Maka..."

Soul sighed audibly. He knew Maka was bad at lying, and her excuses were unfortunately very lame too.

"How long have we lived together? You're telling me _**you**_ are bad in the mornings? Do you even know how funny that sounds?"

Maka curled herself up into a fetal position, clutching the bedsheets as she did so. She was already regretting her words as she said them. She felt Soul shuffle around behind her, and then gasped as a forceful hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her over so she was lying flat on his bed again.

"S-Soul..."

She bit her lip nervously and looked away, knowing Soul was probably angry again. She wasn't good with emotions, she never really knew what to say or do.

She wondered if she could ever make Soul happy for once.

"Y'know, your resistance is really cute."

"Wha-!?"

Before she knew it, she was fully pinned down by Soul and a demanding pair of lips seized hers relentlessly. She uttered and struggled, her protests coming out in muffled little cries.

But she already knew she couldn't win against Soul...

... until that was when her eyes fell on the alarm clock on the table.

"HMPPHH!!!!"

Maka mustered all her strength and pushed Soul away from her.

"We're late for classes today, Soul! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Huh!? We just celebrated a _big milestone_ in our relationship, and you wanna spend the day after our big night _studying in s__chool!_?"

Maka wasn't heeding as she quickly hopped out of Soul's bed and made her way towards her room. Soul noticed that her hair was dishevelled, her white dress in disarray. His heart jumped, knowing _why _she looked so messy.

"_She reeks of sex. With me."_

He grinned almost evilly.

...................

...............

...........

Soul heard the shower start as he took off his own crumpled white shirt and jeans. They were _very_ late for the morning classes, although they could still attend the ones at noon.

He was SO not in the mood for studying. He'd rather cuddle in bed with Maka, but it defeated the purpose if she wasn't there. And since he got his way with her last night, he knew he should listen to her.

For now.

Usually, he had to wait until Maka finished her shower and vacated the bathroom. But this time, he walked in while Maka was _still_ bathing behind the shower curtain.

"S-SOUL!?"

"Relax, I wanna brush my teeth. It saves time for me."

"O-Oh, I see... d-don't peek!"

Soul chuckled under his breath at Maka's uneasiness. But he wasn't going to push it, he knew Maka needed time to adjust.

"Hai, hai. Your command is absolute. I will not come near you at all."

"_Until at least your guard is down."_

Soul merrily brushed his teeth as Maka warily eyed the curtain like an eagle.

"_This is not good! I don't have time to change my mindset about Soul!"_

Maka had wanted to buy time for herself, to sit down and take a deep breath, mull over what happened with Soul last night, run through the consequences and cherish their confessions.

Everything.

She _knew_ they had jumped past the physical hurdle between them, and Soul was still being a gentleman for not assuming that she didn't mind him seeing her naked. After all, Soul had already seen her lower bits, but he hadn't touched her chest yet.

"_Geez, he just went straight for the jackpot, didn't he? My chest was probably not enticing to him."_

Still, she couldn't go around flaunting herself around him. She didn't have that disposition.

"_Oh no! What do I tell Papa!?"_

Maka felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. She couldn't _bear_ to imagine breaking the news to her father that Soul and her were... well, _dating_. There was NO way she could tell him the _entire story_. Having 2 Deathscythes kill each other wasn't a good idea. Shinigami-sama wouldn't be too pleased, obviously.

"_But... but I'm really a woman now. Soul and I..."_

She soaped herself slowly, a little smile forming as she remembered his whispers, his lingering touches, his pressure on her hips, his heat as he craved for her. Goosebumps formed on her skin, the memory was still fresh on her mind and body.

"Maka, don't take too long. I need to scrub myself down soon. And if you have some time, can you quickly prepare some toasts that we can eat while walking to school? Otherwise, I'll do it."

"S-sure. No worries, I'll do it."

"Ou, sankyuu."

Maka heard the bathroom door shut softly, and she sighed with relief.

"_I think I do need a little more time."_

...................

...............

...........

When Soul stepped into the foggy shower stall, he was a little peeved that it was already so steamy. But the fact that Maka had showered here a few moments ago pacified him easily. As the water hit his body, he groaned out loud, enjoying the refreshing sensation.

He liked the fact that Maka was still modest. He had to admit that he would prefer a shy Maka to tease with, rather than a wanton one. And anyway, she wasn't made to flirt or be proactive in such areas. He didn't mind, he loved leading her in all sorts of ways.

"_And there's more of her to explore, in many long nights to come. Living together sure has its perks."_

Smirking to himself, he hopped out of the bathroom and quickly threw on a dark blue jacket with black jeans. As he shuffled to the kitchen in his bedroom slippers, he halted to gaze at the long-haired girl busily spreading butter on toasts for both of them.

As if on cue, Maka stopped and looked up at him, their eyes holding each other for a while. She then blushed slightly and resumed focusing on her task at-hand.

"You're quick this time."

"B-because we're late."

Maka mumbled as she hurriedly stashed the butter back into the fridge. Soul brought out a new jug of orange juice from the cabinet and filled 2 cups with it.

"_This usual lifestyle we always had... it's having a different twist to it now."_

Maka could feel the difference almost immediately, and she wondered if Soul felt it too. It was hard to describe, she couldn't even convey her feelings properly.

"Ne, Maka. Do you feel like we're no longer housemates, but rather... like newlyweds?"

"Eeh!?"

"_Why, Soul!? You've beaten me to it again! Why are you so spot-on with such things!?"_

"Well, don't you think so? We've done this since forever, but we don't interpret anything from it. But this morning brings about a different mood. I think this feeling will remain when we get married... no, wait, there IS a difference."

Maka raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Your dad will have to give you away to ME, and he'll have to _finally_ accept the fact that we'll be sleeping together. For eternity. Period."

Maka's jaw dropped in horror.

"Soul! You're not going to-"

"Nah, I won't breathe a word to _anyone_. But I don't mind you telling anyone you feel comfortable with."

Maka smiled in gratitude, her head tilted shyly to one side.

"Thanks, Soul."

Soul felt his heart miss a beat.

"_Argh, don't do that Maka. You'll make me want to do rash things to you."_

"Alright, here you go. I made double portions for you. We gotta leave now!"

"Thanks for that. I'm really hungry, thanks to the _workout_ we had last night."

"SOUL!"

...................

...............

...........

As the two were approaching the college grounds, Maka's expression grew serious. She knew Soul was willing to wait, or rather, allow her to reveal their newfound relationship at her own pace to other parties.

But, she also felt that it was _wrong_ to have been so intimate with Soul, and yet express nothing about their connection at all.

"_Am I being unfair to him?"_

She glanced over at her white-haired lover, who was casually walking beside her, keeping his usual distance and pace. He had both hands shoved into his jacket's pockets, a habit he had since their soul-collecting days. He looked back at her and smiled, albeit it was tender and loving. But it was also brief, and would easily be missed if one wasn't keenly observing.

Maka realised, to her dismay, that she couldn't properly focus during her lessons all afternoon.

...................

...............

...........

"Maka-chan! Soul-kun!"

Both stopped and turned around, already expecting to see Tsubaki waving from a distance. Black Star was also with her, a wide malicious grin of sorts covering his face.

Soul positively felt _trapped_.

"Yo, Soul! Maka! How come both of you aren't lovey dovey yet? No hot news to announce? What happened last night?"

Maka's eyes opened WIDE in terror as her mouth dropped open. Soul groaned and slapped his forehead with his palm.

"S-o-u-l? What does Black Star mean?"

"Well... it's a long story."

Her initial surprise melted into indignation. Very quickly.

"I'll L-O-V-E to hear it from you."

Black Star chuckled under his breath, watching Maka crack her knuckles, knowing he had done his damage for now.

"Oi Maka, chill! Don't be too hard on him. I just talked _some_ sense into this old fella here, to clear his brain and all that. You'd be surprised how much dust there was! Anyway, thanks to the GREAT BLACK STAR, he got his thoughts sorted out, and I kinda talked him into preparing the scene for your return. But yeah, that was about it. Don't know what happened after that though. Care to share!?"

Maka digested this new piece of information very quickly, somewhat relieved that Soul had _also_ been fearful and uncertain of his feelings as she was, and that Black Star didn't really know what happened between the both of them.

But as she looked to Tsubaki, she noticed that the kindly weapon already had a _knowing_ look in her eyes. Maka bit her lip and blushed. Women's instincts were usually lethal. She wouldn't be able to weasel out from sharing with Tsubaki later.

"Mr Idiot, if there's anything which we need to tell you, Maka will do that in due time. For now, we're really on good terms. We've mended our relationship."

Soul delivered that with such great conviction, Black Star didn't seem to doubt a single bit of it. In fact, it was the truth, but Soul just didn't reveal the _whole_ truth. Maka was suddenly really glad that she was loved by Soul, and that she loved him too.

"Well then, this is a cause for a celebration. Both of you must have a lot of catching up to do! Black Star and I will take our leave. Hope to have dinner with both of you sometime soon!"

"W-wait Tsubaki, why are we leaving now? I have yet to- OI, OI...!!"

A determined Tsubaki started dragging Black Star away by his hand, as he spluttered and protested in confusion. Soul and Maka could only look on helplessly.

"As some say, don't mess with a woman huh."

Maka chuckled softly at Soul's comment, and he glanced over at her curiously.

"Tsubaki must have somewhat caught on, Soul."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"Coincidentally, she talked some sense into me last evening too, before I came home."

"Really?"

"Wait... could this be a setup by BOTH of them!?"

"Maka, does it matter? They know we had a rough few years together, so they just wanted to help. I don't think they anticipated that we took it all the way, but in any case, it's great since they DID achieve what they wanted for us."

"Soul, d-don't keep saying such things in public."

"Huh?"

"You know, like _taking it all the way_, and terms like that. What if some people overhear you?"

Soul stared at Maka for some time until she pouted.

"What!?"

"I _really_ want to announce to the whole world that you're _mine_, that I had my fill of you and I could never have enough of you. I just want to _devour_ you whole, Maka Albarn. I have my fantasy of roughing you up in my internal world. Hmm, do you like your black dress still?"

"SOUL!"

"But yes, I'll refrain from saying that in public. _Next time_."

Soul was gleeing, somewhat maniacally from ear to ear. Maka huffed in exasperation, but she was really touched from his feelings for her. He was always so straightforward, never wavering from his target, aiming straight for it. In fact, his love for her was so wide and encompassing that she always felt warm and safe in his embrace.

As she recalled waking up to his body warmth in the morning, she realised she wanted to wake up to that for the rest of her life.

With an uncharacteristic surge of courage and love, she walked up to Soul and took him by surprise.

She held his hand.

In public.

"M-Maka?"

This time, it was Soul who looked uncertain.

"Soul, I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to hold your hand and... I feel I owe you at least this little bit of gesture."

Maka almost melted as Soul returned her proactiveness with a tender gaze, one that reflected a deep, unfettered love and a desire for her that burned in his eyes.

"You make me very happy, m'dear."

He brought up her hand to kiss it chastely, although he kept his eyes trained on her, those orbs reflecting a _yearning_ for her. Maka had to look away, it made her feel weird inside again.

"Well then, shall we go home?"

Maka nodded silently, slowly adjusting to the sensation of holding Soul's hand as they walked.

...................

...............

...........

Soul brandished a cooking pot of soup around, one hand reaching up into the cabinet to retrieve some bottles of spice. He was at ease in the kitchen, focusing on that splattering fish fillet on the frying pan, whilst busily attending to other things.

Setting the cooking pot down on the stove, he carefully flipped the fillet and casually sprinkled some salt on it. His headband kept his hair away from the food, the apron being a _little_ short for him as it was more suited for Maka's height.

Still, Maka couldn't help but appreciate Soul as she looked on at him from behind. She had a newfound affection for him, for all the things he had done all along, but now brought on in a much _different_ light.

"_Why do I find him so appealing in that apron now?"_

"Maka."

She jumped to attention, realising that Soul hadn't turned around once at all, but already knew she was standing at the kitchen door.

"Go and set the table, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"O-OK."

Maka scooted off, feeling a bit shy that Soul could have found out she was staring at him. Still, she comforted herself since he wouldn't possibly knew what she had been _thinking_. As she set the utensils ready, she wondered why they didn't do this earlier. On hindsight, it wasn't so bad to have crossed the line.

"_... together, of course. Would have been mortifying if either one of us didn't feel the same."_

As she tucked her hair behind her ear, she didn't know that Soul had just stepped out of the kitchen. He laid his eyes on her as she smiled sweetly, lost in her thoughts as she tenderly put her hair in place.

"_And she's mine. All mine."_

"Oh Soul, you're already out... what did you cook?"

"Pan-fried salmon fillet, with a dash of olive oil and some lemongrass. We've also got rice and a pot of soup stewing. It'll be ready in a bit."

"Wow, that sounds a bit fancy."

"Well, we've got some crazy leftovers in the fridge. I thought we'd use them up and then go shop for new groceries. Need a change around here sometimes."

"_A change..."_

Soul noticed Maka's reaction, and he grinned.

"Yes, we _changed_, didn't we?"

"Huh? Oh... yes we did."

Maka smiled sheepishly and scratched her head, a sign that she was slowly easing into their new relationship. Bits of her usual characteristics were returning without her feeling too self-conscious.

Soul thought that was a very good sign.

"I'll go check on the soup."

Maka hopped up from her chair and strolled into the kitchen, whilst Soul flipped the telly on.

"Maka, when did Blair say she'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, she never really gave us a return date."

"Y'sure it's still _appropriate_ for her to live with us?"

Maka frowned as she reappeared with gloved hands, holding the steaming pot of soup.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously I want you for myself. And having Blair around is obstructive to our private affairs. We won't be able to do what we like."

Maka placed the pot down and smiled slyly at Soul.

"You mean, _you_ won't be able to do what _you_ like."

"Heh, whatever. I'm ready to get rid of anything as long as I get to do what I want with you. Anytime, anywhere."

"Well Mr Evans, you sound highly arrogant! What makes you think I'll submit every time?"

"Because just as much as I want you, you want me too."

Soul kept his eyes on Maka as he took a mouthful of rice purposefully, teasing her with his smirk. Maka pouted and looked away, digging into her food noisily.

"_Grr... why does Soul keep pushing my buttons like this?"_

"Anyway, we need to talk to Blair whenever she returns."

"I'LL talk to her. You'll hardly get a word across once she transforms into humanoid form."

"Hey, it's not my fault. Every man will get that reaction when caught by surprise like that."

"Yeah, she is _amply_ equipped, whereas I am so minimally endowed that you didn't even show an interest."

"... excuse me?"

Maka froze. She knew she'd gone and _said_ it. If she could turn back time, she wanted to do it this very instant. Soul would catch on quickly, she could _hear_ his brain working.

"_Oh you great big i-d-i-o-t! I wasn't really offended! Why did I go and say that?"_

Soul was staring intensely at her, his eyes narrowing to a slit. His chopsticks poised in mid-air, and a bowl of rice cradled in his hand, he realised what Maka was bristling with.

"Y-you're actually annoyed that I didn't touch your... breasts?"

Maka buried her face into her hands. She was Absolutely Mortified.

"Soul Eater Evans! Just pretend I didn't say anything. Stop thinking and start eating!"

"For Pete's sake, I can't hear a damn thing you just said. You're being muffled again."

Maka reluctantly uncovered her face, a reddish hue had spread all over her cheeks.

"Just forget everything."

"Hell no. This is absolutely vital to me. I aim to please you, y'know."

"Don't joke now! It's not funny!"

"Hang on, since when did I say I was being funny? You actually still doubt me when I say I'll do _anything_ for you? ... even die for your sake?"

"Soul..."

"Look, I got carried away last night. All I wanted to do was to please you, but I had my needs and I couldn't really rein them in. I'm sorry I didn't lavish attention on your br-"

"Soul, just... just don't keep saying _that_ word. For my sake."

Soul wanted to chuckle, but he decided against it since Maka looked redder than tomatoes.

"Right... I'm sorry I didn't turn my attention to your _chest_. I'll compensate you on that later."

"W-wha...?"

"Eat up, we have a long night ahead of us."

"S-Soul!"

...................

...............

...........

Maka listened nervously to the sounds of Soul washing the dishes. She was sitting on the couch, watching _nothing_ on telly even though it was switched on. The visuals weren't registering, her mind was working furiously on what to anticipate later.

She resented it that Soul managed to gobble down his dinner so casually whilst her nerves worked up a tribal storm.

"_How am I to remain calm when Soul insinuated __that__ between us later?"_

She tugged at the helm of her skirt, irritated that Soul always seemed to have an upper hand. Here she was, almost quaking with nervous anticipation, whilst he was actually whistling now. How was that possible?

Her heart skipped when she saw Soul enter the living room, and flop down next to her on the couch. One lazy arm landed on her shoulders and she was drawn nearer to his body, finding the position perfect for leaning her head on his chest. Another hand took over the remote control, and he started to flip through the channels.

"_Just like in the past, except that I am snuggled up to Soul."_

"Again, there's nothing good on telly. Maybe we need to get paid channels."

Maka felt his body warmth, and the vibration around his chest as he spoke. She started to relax, and she knew she could, because it was just Soul after all.

"What's better on paid channels?"

"Well, there's the latest blockbusters. And then, there's always porn."

"Soul..."

He winced when Maka twisted his arm in response.

"Kiddin', kiddin'."

Maka realised Soul wore the same anguished expression he had, when she stepped on his foot accidentally whilst Soul tried to teach her dancing.

"_That was a long time ago."_

"Soul, I stopped entering into your soul for some time now, haven't I?"

Some silence ensued, Soul's breathing becoming a little erratic.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you triggered my memory of you trying to teach me how to dance. We did that when you and I were-"

"I remember that very well."

Maka looked up at Soul who was already regarding her with a serious, apprehensive expression.

"You rejected me several times, Maka. Remember... ?"

"Yes, I did."

Maka's eyes grew soft as she snuggled up closer to Soul. She felt his embrace tighten around her.

"I'm sorry, I had my issues."

"Are they well and truly dealt with?"

"Well... not _all_ of them, but I know I can count on you."

Soul carefully planted a kiss on Maka's forehead in appreciation.

"Invite me in, Soul."

"As you say, my Meister."

...................

...............

...........

Maka's eyes opened slowly, but she already knew she had stepped deep into Soul's internal world. That familiar and weird blues piece tinkled in the background, immediately casting an old feel to the environment.

"_It's actually good to be back again."_

"_I'm glad to know that."_

Maka spun around and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Having stopped Soul Resonating with him for a long while, she had quite forgotten how Soul looked in his world.

Also, now he could _hear_ her thoughts.

She ran her eyes appreciatively up and down her soulmate, his lean tall frame decked handsomely in that dark black pinstriped suit, the lush deep magenta shirt complimenting that broodish package almost like rich champagne. Black luxurious polished shoes clicked on the marble floor as he started to walk to her, his black slim tie tucked properly in place underneath the suit jacket.

"_How... seductive."_

That was the last thought in Maka's mind as Soul gathered her in his arms and doved deep into her lips, hovering over her possessively. Maka was a little overwhelmed by his force, her legs starting to buckle as she stood on those heeled dress shoes.

Soul slowly released her, a thin long line of their saliva trailing as he stood back from her.

"I'll say the same for you, Maka."

He smiled almost arrogantly as he took in the beautiful girl standing before him, looking temptingly innocent with flushed cheeks from their kiss. Her lithe but strong body was superbly complimented by her tight-fitting black dress, with black gloves showing off her elegant hands, and her honey-coloured long hair standing out against her all-black attire. Her slender legs were arched by the heels, giving her body a posture that could only belong to the feminine form.

A form that Soul felt positively weak against.

"Maka, you look _ravishing_."

She smiled in response, blushing a little at the compliment. Suddenly, she began looking around their environment.

"What is it?"

"Do you still have that impish demon lurking around?"

"No, it's just us."

Maka looked at him, she was still in doubt. The Black Blood was positively purged from Soul during his evolution to Deathscythe status, especially since the Black Blood could not survive being handled by Shinigami-sama. Still, Maka knew tricky issues such as these weren't always straightforward.

"Are you sure, Soul?"

"Yes, Maka."

Soul pulled up an antique chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other regally. He propped his face up with one hand on the arm rest, as he regarded Maka with a smirk.

"It's been long gone ever since that day. Shinigami-sama did a really thorough job, I must say. It did take a lot outta me though."

"Did it... hurt?"

"Yeah, somewhat. No biggie, it had to be done. Look, I've been through worse."

Maka became lost in her thoughts, and Soul frowned as he heard them.

"_It was me who let Soul take that hit. The Black Blood couldn't have infiltrated into his system if I was more-"_

"_STOP IT."_

Maka blinked as she felt herself pinned against the wall. Soul was angry, his eyes flashing wildly as he gritted his teeth.

"Why? Why do you always blame yourself? When will you stop being so saintly!?"

"Wha-!? I never said I was being saintly! It is my job as a Meister to power you up and I-"

"But you did, Maka! I AM A BLOODY DEATHSCYTHE NOW!"

Soul was absolutely spewing as he lowered his head, his face hidden from Maka's view. He slowly released Maka's hands from the wall, and Maka felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"_He's hurt and angry again, because of me..."_

"Soul, I-I'm sorry. I know you already said before that you would do anything for me."

She tenderly cupped Soul's face and lifted it up so that she could see him. One tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"But just as you feel _strongly_ for me, I also feel just as intensely for you. Soul, you are willing to die for me, but have you ever considered... that I would also die for you too?"

"M-Maka..."

"When you're hurt because of me, I feel worse because I don't want you to be injured. Surely you know why I feel this way."

More tears started to fall.

"If-if you die because of me, I won't be able to survive long without you."

Maka crumpled up as her hands started shaking uncontrollably. Her body heaved as she broke down from her guilt whenever she saw Soul's scar, her guilt whenever she entered into Soul's world and encountered that demon. She avoided coming into his world for as long as she could, because she knew she would collapse from all that darkness.

"Maka, please... please don't cry like that."

Soul was truly heartbroken to see Maka sob in this manner. She hardly cried, and when she did, it meant that she was really broken. A part of him was glad that she cared for him just as he cared for her, but another part realised just how much emotions she had carried within her without confiding in anyone.

"I promise you. I promise that I won't put myself in a dangerous position recklessly. I won't do anything that will make you worry about me."

Soul gently pulled Maka's crying form close to him, his hand stroking her head slowly.

"Y-you promised, but will you keep it?"

"Yes, I promised, and I'll keep it. Man of my word."

Maka nodded and gave a loud sniff, causing Soul to chuckle. Before she could even respond, she gasped in surprise as he twirled her around on the floor.

"Wh-?"

"Dance with me, my lady."

...................

...............

...........

Maka pouted as she stepped in time to the music, her dancing moves improved dramatically ever since they were kids. Soul was casually leading her, as they swished across the floor lightly.

Her eyes were still a little puffy.

"Soul? Will you play the piano later?"

"Hmm, I will... but only if you are obedient."

"O-obedient??"

Maka spluttered as she narrowed her eyes at Soul.

"You said you'd play the piano for me!"

"Yeah, I did. Perhaps I forgot to add that there would be conditions too."

"Conditions!?"

Maka was definitely riled up.

"_Two can play the game!"_

"Oh yeah? Pray tell what conditions they are."

"Satisfy me."

"Huh?"

In a heartbeat, Soul twirled Maka one last time before drawing Maka close to him by her waist. Her dress spun beautifully before settling down. He aimed straight for her neck, tasting her skin slowly as his hands caressed the back of her body. Maka couldn't help but raise one heeled leg and hook it around Soul's thigh. The slit on her black dress began to open and reveal one slender leg with lacy stocking.

Soul wasted no time in running one hand up her upraised leg, supporting Maka as he pressed himself urgently close to her. She released a moan, wrapping both gloved hands around his neck.

"I _need_ you, Maka. Sheesh, you're driving me crazy."

Soul carried Maka up and placed her on a big comfortable couch next to the sleek grand piano. Maka sank deep into the couch's velvetry cushion as Soul added his weight on it. He lifted both her legs and placed them around his hips, gaining intimate access to her lower half.

Pressing hotly on her lips, Soul started to pull off her clothes from her shoulders. Maka had a little reaction by clutching his suit jacket tighter, but Soul was cheekily delighted that she wasn't pushing him away like the first time.

Her milky shoulders revealed, Maka couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by Soul. She was still embarrassed, what with Soul pressing down on her, her legs being spread apart and he having positioned himself _there_. His hands were peeling her clothes off, and her lips were assaulted continuously by his.

She couldn't breathe, such was his love for her. It was like being overcome by a storm.

"S-Soul..."

"Do you mind?"

Maka hazily came to realise that Soul was referring to her brasserie. She blushed furiously, remembering that awkward comment she had made during dinner earlier.

"Y-you don't have to do this."

"What are you talking about? I want it."

"Wait... wait Soul..."

Maka gasped softly as she felt Soul's hands reach behind her and undo the hook. She went red as she felt Soul nip her ear gently.

"No, no... I-I'm..."

She tried to struggle, but Soul had determinedly pulled her delicate lacy garment away from her. The cooler air from the room hit her chest and she had goosebumps from the contact. Her hands quickly shielded herself from Soul.

"What are you doing, Maka?"

"I don't want you to see."

"Why not?"

"They... they're _small_."

Maka muttered in a very small voice, as she looked away.

"_Gosh, now Soul knows I have low self-esteem too."_

"For crying out loud Maka, I already know that since we were kids."

"Soul!"

She really didn't like the fact that Soul could hear her thoughts. She was met with a devillish grin from him, as he caught her arms and pulled them away from her body.

"Okay, so they're obviously _still _not as big as Tsubaki's or Blair's."

Maka squeezed her eyes shut and started to struggle FURIOUSLY.

"Let me go, you big pervert! Let me g-!!"

Soul muffled all of Maka's protests as he kissed her again, hands still holding on to hers. She began to subside as she felt him kissing her tenderly, lovingly and calmly. Slowly, he released her lips to survey her expression.

"Ready to listen to me now?"

"Hmph."

"I don't care about other women's boobs, seriously. I only care about yours, and I care about them enough to know that you're hung up on them. OK, so I make things worse by dropping the occasional joke on them, but I won't touch them only because I know they're your sensitive... well... sensitive _things_."

Maka still wasn't looking at him.

"C-Can I touch them?"

When Maka stole a glance at Soul, she was amazed to see that his eyes were trained on them, a curious and hungry expression on his face.

"_He wants them?"_

"I-if you really want to."

"Are you kidding?"

Soul reached out gingerly to them, two hands tentatively cupping them gently. Maka was incredibly taken aback by the warmth his hands felt. Her nipples hardened almost instantly. She had to surpress a moan, and it came out like a mew. Soul caught that, and he knew he was on the right track.

"See, they fit me perfectly. I really like them, because they're a part of you."

"D-don't say such things..."

"Why? Such words embarrass you? Or do they tease you more?"

"Soul..."

Maka wasn't sure where Soul learnt such things, but his fingers began to do wonders to her moulds. He was right, they fitted into his hands snuggly. His hands began to press down with more pressure, rotating her moulds slowly as he started to kiss his way down her body.

"S-Soul!"

Soul felt Maka's urgent reaction as her body buckled instinctively. His fingers began to play and knead her nipples, and Maka immediately clutched his hair. She was starting to pant aloud, her eyes squeezed shut from all the pleasure.

His mouth finally captured one nipple, and Maka gave a loud "Ah!". Soul loved the way he was causing Maka to lose control, especially her self-awareness.

"_Abandon yourself to your pleasure, Maka."_

He began to lick lavishly, his tongue expertly rotating around her mould, lovingly taking every inch of her sensitive skin. Maka moaned softly and eventually bit her knuckle to stop herself from crying out loud.

"No, I-I shouldn't... s-stop, Soul... too much..."

"Sorry Maka, too late."

He smirked as he turned his attention to the other mould, Maka's body losing itself in a sensation that it had never experienced before. She felt her legs quiver in response, and she knew she was rapidly getting wet _there_.

"Not fair."

With all her might, she pushed Soul away from her and despite his grumbling, she managed to sit up properly.

"What now!?"

Maka ignored Soul's exasperated query as she reached for his tie. She unbuttoned his suit and loosened the tie. Then she pulled back his jacket, letting it slide from his shoulders to the floor. He was left wearing his magenta shirt, the loose tie dangling temptingly from his neck.

"Oho... can't wait already?"

Maka reddened as she caught on to Soul's insinuation.

"N-no! It's just that you stripped me bare from my top, so I thought..."

"Well then, if my Meister wishes the same for me, then I shall heed."

Soul held Maka's eyes as he fully undid his tie, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor soundlessly. Then, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his body as he did. Maka couldn't break contact with his eyes, they were piercing and intense, and swallowing her up whole. Before she knew it, he had shrugged off his shirt and it joined the pile on the floor.

"Happy?"

Maka pouted as Soul drew in close again and kissed her on her nose.

"Y'know, I really love stockings on a woman's legs."

Maka bit her lip as Soul ran his hand up and down her right leg, lifting it up so that he could kiss her thigh. She had to moan, she _knew_ she had to, but she was adamant _not_ to.

Then she gasped out loud, surprised by the fact that Soul's hand had found its way into her panties.

"Maka, you're really wet!"

"Soul! Wa-wait... you shouldn't..."

Maka's voice trailed off when Soul lifted his fingers to show her juice on them. He grinned as he looked at her, almost wickedly. Then her eyes positively widened in surprise as he began to lick his fingers clean, slowly and seductively.

"Soul..."

"You taste _good_, Maka Albarn."

"Don't... don't tease me like that..."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Soul proceeded to strip his trousers off, and Maka came to realise that it was the first time she'd see Soul fully naked. It was an irony, since they already made love. Still, Maka couldn't help but blush.

"Maka, I need you."

"I-I know, Soul. I need you too."

She carefully shed her panties off, quite a struggle since she still had stockings and heels on. She had avoided looking at Soul, and she realised his boxers were on the floor now.

Then she felt his hands on her.

"The dress needs to go too."

Maka stood up and allowed Soul to peel the dress off from her. As she felt it pool around her ankles, she stepped out of it gingerly, reaching down to take off her shoes.

"No, leave them on."

"Eh?"

"You look sexy in nothing but stockings and heels."

Maka had no time to be embarrassed as her body was assaulted by Soul's hands. He embraced her from behind, his lips brushing against her neck. Maka purred his name softly, tilting her head automatically for him.

His hands reached down to squeeze one of her moulds, and Maka gave a soft yelp in surprise. Another hand went further down and played with her hardening bud. Maka was rendered vulnerable by the full-on sensations seizing her heart and body.

"Soul... Soul..."

"Maka, I want you now."

"I-I'm ready for you."

A trickle started to run down Maka's thigh, and she was way past caring. Soul could almost _smell_ her desire, and he wasted no time. He positioned his member, his fingers still playing and fiddling her as he started easing in. Maka released a feral groan, as she reached behind her and grabbed Soul's hair desperately.

"Ah... Soul..."

Soul couldn't respond, he was too busy enjoying her reactions. As he plunged the rest of his member in, the room was filled with their unanimous moans from the second union. Juices started to drip onto the floor, breathings became laboured as Maka acutely felt Soul's invasion within her. She was incredibly flushed, and her pantings were becoming louder.

"Maka..."

"Soul... ah..."

He couldn't take it anymore. Soul pulled out and thrusted himself back in, causing Maka to shout his name. He picked up speed, thrusting himself fully in to fill Maka up before withdrawing and repeating the ritual again.

Maka ceased thinking, she didn't have time to be conscious of herself and how she was responding. All she knew was that Soul was making love to her again, and it felt wonderful. She had words in her mind that she didn't want to say out loud, but she _knew_ Soul could sense it in this inner world of his.

"_More...! Soul... I need more. I want you..."_

Soul was surprised but delighted by Maka's gradual open-ness. She was positively asking for more, even though she was embarrassed initially. She still wouldn't say it out loud, but at least she was _thinking_ about it.

"_Great start, Maka."_

Soul pulled out and much to Maka's initial confusion, he turned her around to face him and then pushed her back onto the couch. As she reeled from his drop, he spread her legs apart and plunged himself into her again.

"S-Soul... !"

"Maka, say it to me. Say you want more of me."

"Ah... n-no, I can't..."

Soul increased his tempo, causing Maka to gasp and whine.

"Say it... say it to me, Maka."

"S-Soul... I-I want... ah, I want more of you..."

"T-that's a good girl now."

Soul kissed her as he caressed her moulds, both desperately gasping for air, and at the same time smashing their lips at every chance they got. He was grateful for this moment, he loved being connected to his Meister like this, he liked Maka's flushed face at the sensations she was deriving from him.

He pushed in harder and deeper, spurred by her pantings that were getting louder and ragged. His Meister was fully his, and she belonged to nobody else.

"_Scream my name, Maka. Scream my name at the height of your pleasure."_

"Soul, ah!... I-I..."

"D-Don't hold back!"

Maka gritted her teeth as she felt the familiar overpowering emotion take over her body.

"S-SOUL!"

She flung herself towards her lover, holding on to his body as she surrendered to the release that flowed out from within. As she slowly recovered from her euphoria, she could tell that Soul was close.

"Maka, I-I'm coming."

"Come for me, Soul..."

Maka licked and nibbled Soul's right ear, her hot breath tingling down his neck. The sensations proved too much for him. He shuddered as he thrusted one last time into her, clutching her tightly as he groaned deeply, enjoying every minute while it lasted.

Both of them collapsed onto the couch, lying down together as Maka rolled over and laid her head on Soul's chest. They didn't say anything as they cooled down, letting their heartbeats slow down to a normal rhythmatic beat.

"How was it, Maka?"

"Good."

"Just... good?"

Maka smiled as she sat up to look at Soul.

"Fine, it was mindblowing."

Soul grinned wickedly as he pulled her towards him again.

"I liked it when you succumbed to your wants. I could get used to that."

"You meanie, you instigated it. I could hear all your thoughts, y'know."

"You could have _adamantly_ refused. I didn't force you."

Maka pinched Soul's arm with a vengeance. Soul winced but then smiled unapologetically, because he knew it was a really _small_ price to pay.

...................

...............

...........

**Yay, 2nd chapter dished out! I wanted to flesh out the aftermath of Soul and Maka's new level of their relationship. But well, no more lemons for now. I want to write a bit on the other characters, and how they interact with SxM too. Episode 32 was wonderful, showing a wee bit of the characters' 'normal school life'. I absolutely LOVE that. Do review please! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater characters will never belong to me *weeps*

**CHAPTER 3: The Butterfly Effect**

Maka found herself shuffling through the shelves in a pharmacy. It was early in the morning, and she was the first customer. It was exactly what she wanted. Awkwardly, she scanned through the labels hurriedly, praying urgently that no kind assistants would come along to help her.

_No way will I tell her what I want!_

Using the internet, she had found a pharmacy situated in some regional area just beyond the central city. It was all that she could to avoid bumping into familiar faces.

And she had made sure she slept in her own bedroom the night before, so she didn't have to creep out of Soul's arms when she wakes up, and suffer his interrogation of where she thought she was going.

_Ah ha! Found it!_

Maka quickly swiped the offending product off the top shelf and made her way to the counter.

_OK, final obstacle. Gotta be discreet. Don't make small talk!_

A sleepy-looking counter girl simply scanned the box and placed it into a bag.

"That'll be 15 bucks."

Maka mutely handed her the cash and then almost high-tailed out of the pharmacy.

"PHEW!!!"

Releasing her tension with a big sigh of relief, she bent over and clutched her knees, almost laughing at her current plight.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!!"

Maka fell onto the ground in surprise as she blinked at the owner of the voice.

"O-Ox?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were hurling. Are you alright?"

"E-Eh? Oh yes, I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Your face looks really flushed. Are you sick?"

Maka really wanted to punch Ox. They weren't on bad terms, but they weren't exactly chummy either.

_Why is he so concerned with me now? This is not the best time!"_

"Look Ox, I'm really OK. Fit as anything! Now I really need to run. Talk to you next time!"

"What are you hiding?"

Maka positively broke into a cold sweat. Her mouth felt _very_ dry. As she turned around stiffly to face Ox, she realised he was staring at her bag suspiciously.

"You've been acting very weird. You're usually weird anyway, but now..."

"Why is it your business anyway?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

Ox started to walk towards Maka, and she quickly retreated from him, clutching the bag to her chest.

"Don't come over!"

Ox stopped and looked at her intently.

"You're really being very strange today, Maka. What's going on?"

Maka knew she was bad with lying. She was also terrible with hiding her emotions. She couldn't keep her cool under pressure, especially when she didn't want anyone to see what she bought.

"A-Anyway, what are you doing here in this region?"

"Trying to change the subject, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?"

"It is still a valid question, Mr Nosy Parker."

Ox shrugged and smirked slightly.

"Well, I came to meet Jacqueline. We have a mission to complete together, and this is the region which comes under our investigation."

"Jacqueline? Well, that's really nice. You must be happy."

"Of course. It's easier to work together with someone whom you enjoy being with, and we can synchronise our souls through teamwork very well."

"Ah, that's great. Eh, so I guess I'll be going. I don't want to interrupt your time with her."

"You still haven't told me why you're here. Isn't there a pharmacy located in the University too?"

Maka paled as Ox peered intently at her bag. She thought it could self-combust under his piercing stare. He pushed his glasses up his nose slowly.

She knew it was her guilty demeanour that aroused Ox's suspicions.

"I didn't know you were Maka's mother. Hello, Aunt Kami."

A smooth sarcastic tone drifted from behind her, and Maka held her breath.

_Wait, it couldn't be... but he wouldn't have known..._

Maka watched as a tall striding figure walked past her, and she looked up to see that white-haired lad now standing in front of her, with a possessive and protective demeanour that only he was capable of conveying without words.

"S-Soul..."

"Man, do you always have to pick a quarrel or argument with each other? Grow up, really."

"He started it!"

Maka pouted as she pointed at Ox with a vengeance. Soul sighed silently to himself. Ox adjusted his glasses as he regarded Soul carefully.

"Your meister is acting very weirdly. I've never seen her so flustered before. Or suspicious. She's hiding something in that bag."

Soul looked to the object in question and Maka turned away from him.

_Guilt all over her face. Maka, don't be such an open book._

"Whatever it is, I think it's none of your business in the first place, Ox. I can take it from here."

"None of my business? She travelled far to get here, and she was acting all nervous. This area, incidentally, is under my jurisdiction since it's been allocated to Jacqueline and I. Seriously, it's not like I _wanted_ to know. If only we had taken care of that stupid Kishin and-"

"Yes Ox, but we're not in the mood for another of your lectures. Save it for your students, you crazy lecturer."

"Oh, so you're all being big and mighty huh, Mr Big Shot Deathscythe."

Soul sighed out loud, wondering why he was stuck in this situation.

"C'mon Maka, let's get out of here. I'm starvin'."

He could hear Ox screech in indignation at being ignored. He smiled wickedly to himself.

* * * * * *

Maka was silent throughout the journey home, as he rode them back in his motorcycle. Soul wasn't sure if he should pry, seeing how she was excessively cautious with her bag. Still, curiousity was winning against caution.

And Maka hadn't asked him immediately why he followed her. That was a rare omission from her.

Once he let them in, he threw the keys onto the couch carelessly and flicked the door shut. As Maka walked past him, he reached out and held her hand gently, stopping her.

"Soul, I-I need to go back to my room."

"What is in that bag?"

He felt the girl sigh in exasperation and released her hand as she turned around. Expressive emerald-green eyes peered straight into him as she slowly unwrapped the bag from its object.

"A-A pill box?"

"It's contraceptive pills. Happy?"

Maka blushed brightly as she quickly shoved the object back into the bag.

_That was really, really embarrassing. Geez._

"Hey, look at me."

"What!?"

"You should have just told me. I could have accompanied you to the pharmacy, or I could pick them up myself."

"NO! Erm... no. Soul, it's better if I do this by myself. It's less conspicuous."

"Less conspicuous? You mean that little interaction with Ox didn't teach you anything?"

Maka groaned softly to herself, squeezing her eyes shut in mortification just recalling that scenario.

"Look Maka, I'm also involved in this. It's my responsibility as much as yours."

"But you'll just stride up to the school pharmacy at lecture intervals where there's tons of other students around, and swing that box in full view!"

Soul raised an eyebrow at that flustered outburst and choked back a guffaw.

"Now what!?"

"You _seriously_ think I'll do that? Geez, obviously I won't. They'll know I'm getting those for you."

Maka's mouth opened in surprise.

_Of course, of course he won't. I'm an idiot. Soul's much more sensitive and aware of his surroundings than I._

"You need to give me more credit than that. And I won't want Spirit to catch hold of me either. It'll be the end of me, I know."

"Soul, you're right. I-I'm sorry."

Soul walked over to Maka and affectionately placed his hand on her head.

"By the way, why don't you just place orders online so you don't have to pop into pharmacies?"

"I'll love to, but I don't have a credit card."

"You should have just discussed all these issues with me. I'll apply for one now, and I'll get a supplementary card under your name."

"No, I refuse. I don't want to use your money."

Looking into his girlfriend's determined eyes, Soul wondered why he was so in love with a stubborn mule.

"Y'know, you're very uncute when you say things like that."

Maka stuck her tongue out at him as she weaselled out of his touch and went into the kitchen.

_I'm going to apply for one anyway._

* * * * * *

"Soul-kun! Kyaaaa!"

The freshmen (or specifically, the ladies) in University were smitten with Soul, and would always scream excitedly whenever he was in sight. It didn't bother the recipient one bit, he was usually in a daze when he was on school grounds anyway.

This day was no different.

As the couple was making their way to their respective lectures, 2 girls giggled to themselves as they walked by. Maka cast a glance up at Soul, and realised he was not aware of the reactions he was causing.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

Crimson-red eyes immediately turned to her, they seemingly springing to life at her voice. His demeanour was always cool and collected, but his eyes were fiery and intense. Maka knew those eyes very well, they melted her self-consciousness whenever they were focused on her.

She couldn't help but feel strangely happy.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?"

"Nothing."

Maka looked up and Soul was a little taken aback. Her face was an expression of joy and happiness. It was a rarity, since this girl was always worried and cautious.

"Care to share with me later?"

"It'll depend on my mood then."

Maka grinned widely as she bid farewell to him and pushed open the lecture doors to her Meisters' Advanced Lecture on Witches' Souls. Soul waved goodbye casually and shuffled on.

_Wonder what was on her mind. I'll really need to pry on this one._

"Yo!"

Soul looked to see his old pal standing in front of him.

"Yo."

A high-five with perfect synchronisation occurred.

"You walked Maka to this lecture? Man, you're such a gentleman huh."

"None of your business, Black Star. You're in this lecture too?"

"Yeah, what a pain. They say I need some points or credits if I want to make it out of this college. I don't need dumb papers to reap some souls, do I? As if these papers are gonna save my ass when I'm fighting out there."

"Well, you know the gist. Just bear with it."

"Hey, we ought to catch up. Haven't seen you for some time."

"Of course, anything for some good 'ol crazy fun."

"Will call you in a bit. Gah, I'm late again! Sensei is gonna kill me."

Soul chuckled to himself as he watched Black Star stumble into the lecture hall. He was really glad his Meister wasn't Black Star. Life just wouldn't be the same.

"Hello Soul-kun."

Soul turned around to see Tsubaki greeting him with a gentle bow.

"Hello Tsubaki, shall we go?"

* * * * * *

As Soul and Tsubaki walked into the next building for their Weapons' Lecture on Synchronising Souls to Amplify Attacks & Defences, some girls whispered in soft tones amongst each other. Tsubaki noticed that they were all eyeing Soul excitedly, and smiled gently to herself.

"Soul-kun, have you noticed that you're a popular guy on campus?"

The scythe weapon cracked a confident smile, which lighted up his face in a wickedly handsome way. He glanced sideways at the soft spoken multi-skilled ninja weaponry.

"I always knew."

Tsubaki chuckled softly.

"Maka once told me, well, in passing, that you seemed oblivious. It seems that you haven't been fully honest with her."

"I gotta read her moods, y'know. She's not exactly the most self-assured girl around, and with stupid Spirit's track record, I have to unpick all the damage he caused on his little girl. Once our relationship is in the open, I'll make sure I pound some repentance into Spirit's head."

"You pretend not to notice the attention whenever you're around her?"

"Yeah, I won't hurt her. And anyway, I'm not interested in those fawning girls. I'm sure it'll pass."

"What about Maka?"

"Huh?"

"Maka's pretty popular herself."

"I know, but she's so clueless. I don't really need to be worried."

"I see."

"Hey Tsubaki, how much does Maka tell you about us?"

"Are you concerned?"

"Well, a little. I know girls talk about _everything_ apparently, but I don't know about Maka when it comes to revealing stuffs to others. She's pretty closed up."

"She tells me enough."

"Heh, what an ambiguously safe answer."

Tsubaki stuck her tongue out sheepishly.

"I know Maka's safe with you. You must take good care of her. She's really strong, but also delicate at the same time."

"I know, Tsubaki. I know."

* * * * * *

"Why won't you lend me your notes, you stingy poker!?"

"Because you lost mine when you borrowed them for the lecture on Technician-Weapon History!"

Black Star pffted loudly as Maka huffed in retort. Lecture had ended as students streamed out into the open – some were yawning, some were chatting, and others were just glad that they had some free time finally.

"Stingy poker."

"Prick."

Both Technicians walked side-by-side as they continued hurling insults at each other, their friendship so comfortable and easy, with no grudges or menace.

"Hey, what are you and Soul doing these days? I find it so difficult to catch him for a quick meal."

"E-Eh? Well, just hanging out at home. You're welcomed to pop over any time."

"Are you sure about that? I won't be 'disturbing' the both of you, eh?"

"What!? What do you mean, Black Star!? How much do you know?"

"You've just affirmed what I suspected. Thank you, Maka Albarn."

"Argh! Don't talk in riddles!"

"I didn't. You simply assumed."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Black Star squatted on the ground nursing a bump on his head, his eyes in tears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For being stupid."

Maka grinned with satisfaction, relieved at the opportunity to utilise her trademark attack after so long. Soul had swept her away with these newfound emotions, feelings, words and touches. She didn't find the need to use it on him recently.

"You're not a girl, I swear. You're so different from Tsubaki, I'm glad she's my Weapon."

Black Star continued to nurse his bump as he stood up again, staring at Maka.

"Well, sorry for not acting like one. But I am definitely a girl. You're lucky that Tsubaki sticks by you. Thank your stars every day."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me. And I definitely know you're a girl, or else Soul wouldn't be caught dead around you acting-"

"H-Hi Maka-chan!"

Tsubaki jumped in all of a sudden and her hand was strategically cupped over Black Star's mouth.

"HNSJFGHHH!"

"Ah. Ha. Ha. Black Star is so funny, isn't he?"

"Eh? Tsubaki-chan, what's going on?"

Maka looked confused as she tried to decipher what Black Star was going to say.

"It's just Black Star shooting his motor mouth off. Don't mind him, Maka-chan."

"Eh? Soul... your lecture is finished too?"

"Yeah, I walked out with Tsubaki and could _hear_ Black Star and you from miles away. Geez, both of you should watch yourselves. You're seniors, for crying out loud."

"He started it!"

Soul groaned and buried his face with one hand.

_I've heard that one before._

"Well anyway, let me take Black Star with me before any damage is done. I'll see you around, Maka-chan, Soul-kun. Take care!"

"Seeya!"

"Ou."

Maka waved as Soul smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yep!"

* * * * * *

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing notes for tomorrow's lecture. Ox showed me his preparations today, and it was 50 pages long. What a show-off."

"Well, aren't _you_ the show-off too? You're making yours 51 pages long right?"

Maka pouted as she spun her chair around to glare at Soul.

"Are you here to make fun of me?"

"No, I'm here to tell you that I booked tickets to a piano concerto next month."

"Oh... really?"

"Yep, you and I are going. You need to dress well, so you get an excuse to buy a new outfit. Make it sexy too, so it'll keep me enticed all night."

Maka blushed and smacked him playfully on his arm.

"Well, we'll see about that."

"Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You need a human bolster? Or did you hear some creepy stori- OW!"

Maka winced as Soul delivered a soft blow to the top of her head with his fist.

"I miss you, you idiot."

"But we see each other everyday."

"I miss _holding_ you. I miss being close to you. I want to hear your breath."

Maka felt embarrassed as she quickly spun her chair back to her notes.

"Whatever. You do what you want, Soul."

Soul grinned as he noticed her fumbling with her pen.

_I just love to tease you, oh yes I do._

* * * * * *

In Death City, they have advanced medicinal breakthroughs and discoveries _(what with human-evolved weapons and all)_, and magical concoctions combined with state-of-the-art equipment to create the most efficient medicines in the world.

What Maka has bought from the pharmacy is a form of contraception called O-Break. What this does is to halt her ovation cycle so that her reproduction system is 'freezed'. This symptom will occur 5 minutes after ingesting the pill, and the effect will last for 5 days. It is a secure form of contraception, which tons of women use safely and without repercussions.

Maka debated furiously within herself, whether she should swallow the pill for tonight. She wasn't sure if Soul was feeling frisky. After that little incident in Soul's inner world, they hadn't touched each other that way, and Soul wanting to sleep in her room could relay a need from him for her. She was also too self-conscious to ask him what he had in mind.

_Should I? What does he want tonight? I don't know!_

"Maka, when are you coming in? Don't tell me you're making notes in the bathroom as well."

"I'm not! I'll be in soon."

Maka flustered a bit more as she stared intently at that little pill in her palm.

_Tell me the answer. Should I or shouldn't I?_

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Maka jumped in surprise. An impatient Soul scratched the back of his head, curiously regarding her reaction with growing suspicion.

_Why do you think people can see through you? You're so easy to read, Maka._

Maka had quickly flung her hands backwards, hiding them from Soul. She blushed as she looked for a quick exit.

"What are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing."

"And you wonder why Ox cornered you the other day. You look like you are harbouring Kishin or something. Show me."

"NO!"

"Be a good girl now."

"Why did you come in anyway!?"

"I needed to use the toilet, but since you sidetracked me now, I'll settle your issue first."

"W-Wait, Soul... ah, don't!"

Maka knew she couldn't overpower Soul as his strong hands pried hers open, firmly but without hurting her. He took the pill with his fingers and looked at her questioningly.

"Is this... the pill?"

"Don't ask the obvious."

"Maka, look at me and give me a straight answer."

"Y-yes."

"So you were about to take it?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know if I should, because I wasn't sure what we were going to do."

Soul broke into a devilish grin. He finally understood what was in Maka's head, and he was going to have a lot of fun.

"Because I suggested that I was going to sleep in your room?"

"Erm... yes."

"You expected I wasn't going to keep my hands to myself eh."

"N-No! But, but I couldn't discount the possibility. The first time I was lucky, nothing happened. And then the second time, I don't know if it would affect our physical states, but again, nothing happened. And... and I don't want to be caught unprepared again."

"Hmm, I'll like to have twins - a boy and a girl, hopefully one of them is a Weapon like myself."

"Eh?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"S-Soul! This is not the time to discuss about this!"

Maka bit her lip and covered her face with her hands, burning up with embarrassment. She wasn't taught about protection or even the birds and the bees by anyone. All she had were vague suggestions on forums and lengthy articles which she scoured and read online, or asking Tsubaki her questions 'on behalf of a friend'.

Of course, Tsubaki didn't blow her cover.

She knew Soul treated her kindly, more lovingly and preciously than anyone else. She appreciated it, and she reacted to his love, hopefully with the same passion that he had for her. But she never knew if it was enough, whether she was behaving in 'the right way' for him.

She had more questions than answers for herself, ever since she embarked on this journey with Soul. The paradox lied in the fact that she had opened herself up to him in more ways than one, but found that there were more things she couldn't find herself asking him.

"Maka, you've blown this thing out of proportion."

"Mhgo awalhy _(go away)_."

"Can't hear you, you're muffled. Why do you always talk when you cover your face?"

Soul embraced Maka gently and stroked her beautiful honeycombed-coloured hair slowly.

"I know you need time, Maka. I'll give you all the time you need. I know you're not being shy just to be modest or cute. I know you genuinely feel confused, befuddled, strange. You're the type of girl who looks strong but you're really fragile."

Maka remained silent as she listened to his slow, steady voice. It was low and confident, alluring and soothing at the same time.

"I love you so much I can never get enough of you, but that doesn't mean I lose all restraint. I read your body language and moods as much as I can. I know when you are being embarrassed, I know when you want me to do things to you, or to stop what I'm doing. I may seem like I'm forceful, but tell me, have I ever made you to do something against your will?"

"Mphno."

"I assume that's a no. I can't hear you properly."

"No."

Maka repeated again as she uncovered her face.

"Good, it means I haven't read you wrongly. I may make mistakes, and that's when you need to tell me. I may give you time to adjust, but you also need to accept this new person that you're evolving into. We're not who we used to be in the past, even if we aren't together as a couple."

"Soul, I understand. I know you're patient with me, even I can feel that I'm purposely refusing to accept this new status quo. I... I don't know why I'm so reluctant."

"You're probably afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I assume your mother was just like you. She was beautiful, strong, independent, smart and cute. And then she fell in love with her Weapon, she married him, they had a child together. In the end, she was betrayed."

Maka looked down at her fingers, her memory replaying in her mind like an old movie. She didn't understand why her father continued to drink and behave intimately with other women. She knew her father loved them dearly, that love had never ceased. And yet, that behaviour outside the house was puzzling and disturbing.

"I don't get it, Soul. He still loves us so much, I know he'll die for us without hesitation. And yet, why?"

Soul knew who Maka was referring to, but he kept quiet. Maka was probably questioning herself instead of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You probably don't want to be involved with someone like me, who has so many issues. I didn't even know they still affected me in this time and day."

"They say that what a person encountered during childhood is usually long-lasting. It's the truth with most people. You're not the only one, I have my issues too."

"Soul too?"

"Yeah, I was estranged from my family when I was very young. But you came into my life and slowly changed me. Without even realising it, I was already yours."

"I didn't do much."

"You don't give yourself much credit. Geez, you strive so hard to gain acknowledgement from everyone else. You need to give yourself a break."

"I don't do that!"

"You do. And the next time you're in doubt about things like these, you talk to ME."

Soul clutched the pill and placed it into the pill box.

"Eh?"

"You're not taking it tonight."

"I-I'm not? So..."

"Yes, it means we're not doing anything."

"Ah..."

"Talk to me next time, so you don't frown to yourself in the mirror. It's very unsightly."

"What!?"

"Now get out of the bathroom, I need to pee."

"SOUL!"

* * * * * *

"Still angry?"

"Hmph!"

Soul chuckled to himself as he stared at Maka's back. She was lying down, facing away from him, her long hair cascading lightly onto her bedsheets. Soul lifted a few strands and ran them through his fingers lightly, grasping a few and bringing them to his face. He inhaled the sweet lavender aroma she used as her shampoo, and muttered softly.

"Your hair smells lovely."

"I'm not budging."

"I know."

"Go to sleep, we have an early start tomorrow."

"You do that, I'll just keep playing with your hair."

Maka flipped around furiously and glared at Soul.

"You won't get to do that now, ha!"

"Now I get to see your face, even better."

Maka's eyes opened wide in surprise and then with disappointment - at herself for playing into Soul's hands _again_.

"Aren't you a lovely thing to tease with?"

"Argh, go away."

"At least let me snuggle up to you."

"No."

Maka allowed Soul's strong arms to wrap around her gently, and felt herself pulled towards him. She had to give up.

"Then you'll just have to snuggle up to me, Maka."

Maka didn't respond, she was biting her lip. Soul cupped her face with his hands and captured a chaste kiss from his surprised lover.

"Good night, my dear."

After a momentary lapse of rebellious silence, Maka finally gave in...

"Good night, Soul."

... albeit with a small voice.

* * * * * *

**Editor's Notes**:

Oh my goodness, I must be crazy to have waited this long to write an update. I hope nobody was waiting eagerly for it, because I can't imagine anyone wanting to read my stories! _-embarrassed-_ I was very busy preparing 3 assignments which were all due on 15th Jan, so I was stuck in my room writing essays after essays. It wasn't awesome at all.

Still, I hope this chapter lives up to most people's expectations! I wanted to explore our favourite couple's feelings and the real-life fears/consequences that they must face, because of their actions. I like to put fictional characters into simulated realistic environments _(I'm no sadist, although I __**love**__ Junjou Romantica... ahem!)_.

I'm itching to write about Kid, so he'll make his belated appearance soon. ^__^

Thank you for the kind suggestions and reviews so far, I really appreciate them, and I do read and take each and every one of them into account!


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater characters will never belong to me *weeps*

**Chapter 4: Who's Your Daddy?**

"Please come again!"

The salesgirl chirped happily as her slightly embarrassed, but _very _contented customer bowed, pushed open the door and lightly stepped out onto the streets.

"Wow, it's already evening. I didn't know I took so long."

The girl opened the crisp paper bag to marvel at her new purchase. It was wrapped in dark silver rice paper, and tied up with a beautiful lush purple ribbon. The boutique she had visited was opened by one of the designer students in Death City University, and from speaking to her once, she got to know that the industrious student only created no more than one type of outfit for her shop.

Which meant you would never run into a scenario where some other girl was wearing the same outfit as yours.

"Just what I prefer."

Maka Albarn nodded to herself with a small level of pride, happy that she remembered where to get a _decent_ dress. She was sure this would impress Soul, who thought she was utterly clueless on things like these.

"Well, better get going before that idiot starts hassling me."

Maka had slipped out quietly when Soul was having his usual afternoon nap. It was the weekend, and they were going to attend the piano concerto that Soul had invited Maka to. It was going to be their first formal date, especially after their newfound status together. Maka wanted it to be _special_, something both of them could remember fondly.

"Geez, they do sell these things for exuberant prices though. I'll have to be pretty thrifty for the next few weeks."

The last orange streaks in the sky retreated, and the bloodthirsty moon was now in sight. Maka wished she hadn't taken so long to decide between 2 dresses. She wondered how some women actually _enjoyed_ shopping. It was way too tormenting.

As she turned into a quiet street, Maka stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes.

_An aura._

She turned around promptly, her fingers tightening their hold on her precious purchase.

A shadow grew longer as it approached her.

_Who is it? Don't hide in the dark._

A stork bulky man was revealed as he walked into a lighted area underneath the street lamp, some distance away from Maka.

_His eyes… insanity huh._

"Oho! Look what we have heeeere!"

The slur in his voice caused Maka to conclude that he was either drunk, or very crazy. She immediately hoped it was the former. A drunken guy could be taken down with her Maka Chop, but an insane guy could cause some problems.

"Helloooo, little girl! I'm booored, come and have some fun with meeee, pleeeease?"

The man clasped his thick fat fingers together, putting on a mock-pleading expression which almost made Maka retch in response. She remained stoic, body poised with alertness and ready to respond to anything.

Still, she was uncertain. Truth be told, she had never really gotten into much fights without her partner.

_What do I have with me? Pepper spray? Oh shoot, it's in the other bag!!_

Maka silently cursed the day she decided to have more than 1 bag. Why, oh why? Now she was in real trouble without _something_ at least to keep this creepy man at bay.

And he was inching closer.

_Gotta retreat!_

Turning around swiftly, she dashed past the houses, all whirling into a blur. She easily jumped and skipped past little obstacles, and was even agile enough to run up some short houses. As she came to a stop on a roof, she turned around to see…

… that he was catching up!

_Shoot, he's not drunk._

He was also not quite the man he had seemed. Part of his back had split open, allowing a great mechanical gadget to wave around madly. Without needing a second look, Maka was sure he was one of those irritating followers of the Kishin.

_Can I get back in time??_

Maka picked up her speed, but she also knew she could not really outrun a Kishin follower who was already expanding his soul power.

_Think, Maka! Think!_

"Where do you think you're going, Misssssssssssy!?"

Her pursuer made a gigantic leap over her, and came crashing down some distance in front of her. He slowly looked up, eyes filled with pure murderous intent.

It all added up now.

_He's out to get ME._

As she watched him stand up to his full height, Maka took a deep breath and prepared herself to fight tooth and nail.

_It would be useless, but at least I tried. Soul…_

Before she could even blink, the assassin had flown right next to her, and slammed his entire arm into her lithe body.

"Guh-"

As Maka felt the sensation of being thrown into the air, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the impact.

* * * * * *

* * * *

* *

Soul woke up with a start, bolting hurriedly from his bed. He took a few deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat, but he knew it wouldn't work.

_What the hell?_

He looked around in confusion, momentarily trying to clear his head. He seemed to have dreamed of some strange fuzzy scenes which he couldn't make out of, and all he felt was anxiety, nervousness and then…

"Maka."

Soul walked straight into her bedroom, flinging open the door only to find her missing. He looked distractedly around the apartment, sensing that she was not in at all.

He threw on a black leather jacket hurriedly and grabbed his bunch of keys.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he heard her call his name, and he needed to find her.

* * * * * *

* * * *

* *

Maka felt her body connect with _something_, but it didn't hurt her in the least. No, in fact, it seemed to have cushioned her from any impact.

"E-eh?"

As she gingerly opened her eyes, she was at a loss for words.

A person had caught her squarely whilst she was in mid-air. With some quick adjustments, he managed to hold her now, one gloved hand cradling her shoulders and the other propping up her legs.

_Who… who are you?_

Before she could focus on soul perception, she felt herself being lifted up rapidly. The person had jumped to avoid an attack from the assassin, and said assassin was _still_ cracking a wide creepy smile.

"Why, you're lighter than I thought."

Maka turned her attention back to her rescuer, peering hard to see his face but failing because he happened to have his back against the moon. Despite the situation, she found herself feeling insulted.

"Hey, this isn't what you're supposed to say to- _ARGH!!_"

On instinct, Maka embraced the man's shoulders and clung onto the back of his neck since he was moving around at top speed, avoiding and dodging the increased frenzied attacks. Her beloved bag was swinging around like a ragged doll.

She could hear him click his tongue.

"Hey, that bag is not helping, it's moving everywhere behind me. Do you mind?"

"No! It's very important and if- _YELP!!_"

She grabbed onto him tightly as he leapt across roofs easily, his hands still holding her up securely. As she peered from behind his shoulders, she could see her attacker pursuing them hotly.

"He's still not giving up…"

"Of course, you're a huge threat to them."

Maka regarded the man closely, realising why she couldn't see his facial features properly. He had a mask which shielded his eyes, only revealing his mouth and chin. She still couldn't make out the details of the mask.

"Who are-"

"Oh, it seems you have a visitor."

"Eh?"

* * * * * *

* * * *

* *

Maka realised she had not fully appreciated how much Soul had _really_ grown over the years.

Until now.

Standing casually on a high roof with the moon just behind him, his silhouette was lean, tall, imposing and breathtaking. His white hair contrasted against the sleek black jacket, his dark blue jeans with a studded belt and silver-buckled boots made him the epitome of coolness (without even trying).

As Soul took one step away from the chimney he was leaning against, his crimson red eyes took a turn for a bloodthirsty hue. He now faced them squarely, hands still jammed into his pockets.

"Hand her over."

"Ah… Soul."

This caused a flicker of reaction within the respondent's eyes. Soul pondered hard as he focused on this tall mysterious figure, completely draped in a rich black colour, and with a white mask hiding his face and part of his head.

_Who is he? I've never seen a figure like his around, and he's almost as tall as Black Star and me. How come he knows me?_

"Well, it's time we part ways, Miss Albarn."

Maka stepped onto the roof as her rescuer placed her down gently.

"Wait-"

The crazed assassin had jumped into the night sky, preparing to land a blast on the three of them. At this point, the man smiled, almost arrogantly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine now."

He bowed slightly and leapt away from Soul and Maka, disappearing from their view.

"Who are you!?"

As Maka ran to the edge of the roof in pursuit, she found no traces of the figure anymore. Soul, in the meantime, transformed his arm into a scythe blade and began to engage in battle. As the sounds of scythe cutting into mechanical gadgetry rang in the air, Maka had to turn her attention to the issue at hand reluctantly. Whipping around and placing her worn-out bag in a safe corner, she took a deep breath and looked up to her partner.

"Soul."

His smirk was all she needed.

"Ready as you are."

A blinding flash lighted up almost half of the city area as Soul morphed into Weapon Mode. As it fell neatly into Maka's outstretched hand, a soundwave followed, as physical manifestations of their soul waves emitted from them in a circle, spreading themselves outwards in a faint blue hue.

Without wasting much time, Maka wielded the scythe with trance-like familiarity and grace. There was no need for intentional soul resonance, their souls had _already_ resonated from their first touch. The impact had created that soundwave, such was the strength of their shared power.

With only one hand clutching onto her partner's scythe form, Maka sprang upwards, directly meeting her assassin eye-to-eye. A flicker of fear reflected in its expression, and she licked her lips almost excitedly.

It never saw the quick slice of the transformed Witchblade.

* * * * * *

* * * *

* *

As Soul helped himself to a tasty soul meal, Maka gingerly picked up her torn and dirty bag, sighing as she did so.

_Oh, please let it still be in ONE piece!_

As she opened the bag, she was relieved to see that the rice paper was still whole. That meant her dress was safely cocooned inside.

"Oi Maka, what's up with that fella?"

"Hmm? I don't know either… I'd been trying to find out his identity, but he didn't make it easy."

"Well, with you tightly embracing him the entire time, I'm amazed you didn't spot any clues."

"W-what's THAT supposed to mean!?"

"A fact."

"For your information, he was moving around too much and I felt like I was going to fall out of his grasp. It was INSTINCT. Everything happened so quickly, I couldn't even make much sense!"

"What were you doing by yourself anyway? This isn't the best area to be in when it's dark."

"This."

Maka lifted up her bag sheepishly, biting her lower lip as she did.

"BASIC? You bought something from a boutique? Wow."

"For a shop called BASIC, it's really expensive."

"Is that for our night out tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well… then I can understand why you sneaked out by yourself. But it's not really worth the time and fright, on hindsight."

"Hey, I never expected to be attacked!"

"It just means you're taking things for granted. Remember, you're still a target in their eyes. They want you _extinguished_."

"Oh, and thank you for telling me that."

Maka gave a long exasperated sigh, and crossed her arms in frustration. Soul grunted in response and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"Look, I was worried and I tumbled out of bed because of you."

This caused Maka to look at Soul curiously, despite trying to put up an angry expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can continue to look into this in depth at home. And I want to see that dress."

* * * * * *

* * * *

* *

"So, you heard me say your name?"

"Yep."

"It's true, I _did_ say your name, but it was more like a whisper than some desperate call."

"Really? There were some fuzzy images before then."

"Hmm, I was running at top speed whilst trying to shake that crazy fella away."

"What… you mean now I can experience what you're going through, in real time?"

"It's worth looking into it. I'll call Professor Stein tomorrow."

Maka scribbled some notes down into her book and played with her pencil thoughtfully. They were warm and cosied up in Maka's bedroom, she lying down on the carpet with her book opened before her while Soul was standing next to her, fiddling with Maka's new dress.

"Hey, I like this. It's very elegant. Good choice."

Maka looked up to see that Soul had held up the dress at its full length to marvel at it. She blushed slightly, pleased that Soul liked it too.

"Thank you."

"Well, I do like you in any outfits… or none."

"SOUL!"

Maka threw her pencil at Soul in an embarrassed retort, the latter deftly dodged without even looking.

"Argh…"

_Dumb me. Now I need to retrieve that pencil._

As Maka lifted herself off from the carpet and stood up, Soul gently tossed her dress onto her bed and snaked one hand around her waist, drawing her close to him possessively.

"Soul?"

"I don't want you so near another man. Ever."

She reddened rapidly as Soul whispered authoritatively into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe slowly.

"I-I didn't want to…"

"I know. I just wanted to say it, because _this _hurts."

Her white-haired lover looked at her intensely, placing his other hand over his heart. Maka slowly covered his hand with both of hers, closing her eyes and smiling warmly from his heartbeats.

"Soul, you know I love you."

As she reopened her eyes, she was momentarily awestruck with Soul's open surprise at her confession. He was genuinely taken aback, since Maka struggled with admitting her feelings. As his gaze turned loving and thankful, she blushed and squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating his touches to heat up.

And they did.

* * * * * *

* * * *

* *

Editor's Notes:

I'm sorry for the long delay! I am still alive, and this time, I'm not writing _that_ in jest. My room got burnt down in March this year, and I lost all my possessions, documents and wot-nots. That also meant every single digital picture, neoprints, documents, identifications, gifts, and memories since I had a computer (back in 1997). I lost bags, clothes… I literally escaped only with a bathrobe on my back, and that was all I had. Recuperating all my MP3s, anime, manga and other collectibles was painstaking, but I'm glad I'm still here. I suffered burns to my face, ear, and the entire length of my left arm. I'm recuperating well, and if I wear long sleeves, no one can tell that I am a burn victim.

Despite the horrific nature of the accident, I never once cried, despaired nor become depressed. I had great support from friends, colleagues and even strangers. I live away from my parents and long-time friends in another country, so I told my friends in June, and have _yet_ to tell my parents and relatives. Yes, they will KILL me. I'm flying home to visit on Saturday, and so… *gulp*

Well, if you wish to donate because you like my stories, you can via my paypal account at matsuri [at] gmail . com. Of course, it's completely obligatory! I've learnt that there is a lot to be thankful for, after this huge turnaround of events.

The fact that life is fragile is overstated, under-appreciated and cliché. However, it is true. Sometimes, I wish I can strike that same revelation in me into my friends, because I want them to _feel_ the significance of living, the fact that we breathe and move, feel and touch. I appreciate them all, and I've been living my life very differently now. I've always been a believer in God, and much as this may already sound daggy, I know who I owed my life to, when I was stuck in a burning apartment with no way out. I know, I _knew_.

If you're reading this, know that you are lucky to be sitting there, comfortable and accessing a computer. I lost everything but recuperated much more in essence, in experience and in spirit. If you feel less fortunate, depressed, unloved and unlucky, know that life is what _you_ make out to be. I dressed my wounds, patted the smoke and soot off my back and moved on, with His help and strength.

You are blessed, if you're reading this. You're alive!

Thank you for reading thus far, and I will continue to write because I can. =)

Oh! No prizes for guessing who this mystery man of this chapter is. More to be unravelled soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Eater characters will never belong to me. _Sigh_.

**Chapter 5: Here Comes Another**

He walked into her bedroom, and realised she was 'dead to the world' because she had one of those white stylish headphones over her head and covering her ears. As he strode up to her back, he glanced at her laptop monitor and saw that she was at a Nico Nico Douga video page, happily listening to clips with fancy illustrations, her back facing him in all vulnerability. Her head bopped slightly to the tune she was plugged into, her finger deftly clicking away on the mouse as she read through comments left behind by other viewers.

A small smile formed on the handsome man's face as he lowered his head intentionally, so that he was just inches away from the back of her neck.

And he went for his prey.

All hell broke loose.

"S-S-SOUL!"

Maka spluttered and stammered as she glanced at her partner, her chest heaving as her face turned a violent shade of red and purple. Her headphones were left dangling, still plugged to her laptop. They were flung off by the sudden way Maka had stood up and spurn around to face the sudden intruder.

"Did I scare you?"

That nonchalent, calm tone of his sometimes doubled the embarrassment quotient in Maka's mind. It made her feel like _she_ was the child, the immature one, the person who overly reacted. It was his smirk that gave his game away because he wanted her to feel that way, and even _that_ smirk was planned to make her feel so.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that, and don't… don't… erm…"

"Hmm?"

Maka bit her lip and looked away, wishing her face would stop burning already.

"You idiot."

Soul finally released a smile that was only really a flash, but Maka caught it and was immediately hooked. It reached his _eyes_, and it felt like he smiled that way only for her.

"You're so sensitive, Maka. I merely licked your neck."

"Argh! What do you mean _only licked?_! That was totally out of the blue, and I didn't expect it!"

"But that was the whole point."

"Don't… don't do it again."

Maka turned around, readjusting her chair and picking up her headphones. She was still blushing, she couldn't help it and she _knew_ that. The unexpected action not only took her by surprise, but after whirling around and seeing Soul, _something _connected her mind to her body, so that her brain started sending messages that were … a little naughty in nature.

_A mental picture of Soul slowly and deliberately tasting your neck with his tongue._

She kept her eyes trained at the moving pictures of the fanvid, the song of Cantarella by the Vocaloids Kaito and Miku playing before her. Maka couldn't hear a thing, but she thought it was good to be distracted right now. She had stumbled onto the amazing world of Vocaloids, and couldn't get enough of how fans had brought them to life with compositions and illustrations.

It didn't help that Soul was wearing a well-fitted black suit and pants, complete with a skinny black tie. He had a hand propped over his shoulder, carrying his bag which he used for official purposes.

_Anything, anything will do. Just don't let me blush further._

"Are you _**sure**_ you don't want me to do this again?"

"Yes, you stupid idiot. That gave me a shock, and thanks to you, my heart feels like it wants to burst out of my ribcage."

Soul thought it was amusing that she was desperately trying to fiddle with everything that was on her desk. Absent-mindedly. It was an obvious refusal to look at him.

_Gosh, you're so easy to tease. Give me a challenge sometimes, Maka-chan. Heh._

"Is that what you want to tell me after I'd been away for some time?"

"Y-you ruined it."

"Oh, did I? I'm very sorry."

"No you're not!"

"C'mon, turn around, see the sincerity in my eyes."

"N-no."

"I haven't seen you in weeks, my dear. Surely you must forgive me for wanting to _taste_ you shortly after I got back into the apartment."

"Nobody does it this wa-"

Maka stopped in mid-sentence, feeling the heat of her partner's body pressed closely against her back. He had placed his bag down against the wall. His arms locked themselves around her waist comfortably, and she could feel his chin brushing against her shoulder. Then she could feel the unmistakable sensation of his breath down her neck.

She had to shudder.

She missed him.

She missed him _so_ _bad_.

* * *

Soul had been sent on a top-ranking high-profile mission to Europe on urgent notice, to assist in the procurement of a toxin. It had been invented by a scientist working under the supervision of Headquarters. Towards the final stabilisation of the toxin formula, the unfortunate scientist became a target of Insanity, and as she struggled between the remaining shreds of her impeccable logic and the dark lure of her imagination going berserk, she forced her mind to still itself until Soul arrived.

It seemed that Soul was also the only Deathscythe who held the possibility of breaking 'the spell'. As Soul assessed the situation and activated his Scythe self, the strings tying the scientist up snapped instantly, and it seemed as if the situation was diffused. However, Soul could still feel that _something_ was amiss, and insisted that the scientist be sent back here for observation.

The scientist, Eli, was one hell of a looker. One who looked good without much help, and one who preferred her work to anything else. Soul was impressed by how she managed to claw Insanity in her fight, and the fact that she was a person who loved music second to her work. It was this that her colleagues felt Soul Eater Evans was the perfect candidate.

Completed toxin in one hand, and an exhausted scientist in another, Soul was caught in a whirlpool of red tape and paperwork trying to bring a personnel into Death City. He was ready to go home by the second week, when it was supposed to be a one week mission.

Maka read about Soul's victorious mission on the big noticeboard at Headquarters, and even she couldn't suppress the immense pride and happiness she felt for her partner. Eli's profile was tagged alongside the notice, and suddenly, Maka had to catch her breath.

_Wow, she looks … good._

Several off-hand comments flew around the noticeboard, none of which helped made her feel any better.

_What a hottie! Soul's so lucky._

_Soul must have just waltzed in like a prince on a motorcycle!_

_Reckon they must be spending a LOT of time together in Europe whilst waiting for all that paperwork to go through!_

She tightened her grip around her books, holding them closer to her body.

_No, don't be silly. You shouldn't even be feeling like this, Maka Albarn. Pull yourself together. YOU were the one who wanted to keep your relationship with Soul under wraps, right?_

It wasn't because she doubted Soul. Deep, deep down in her scarred and Band-Aid plastered heart, she never once entertained the possibility that Soul would lay eyes on anyone else. It wasn't because she was confident of herself.

It was because she knew Soul.

She knew the colour of his dignity.

She knew the depth of his promises.

But why was she still flustered? Perhaps this was normal for any girl in a relationship? As she walked away from the scene, her heart ached for her partner more than she could bear to admit.

* * *

"Is Soul any closer to coming home?"

The gentle voice of her friend was a welcomed break from the torrents in her mind.

"No, Tsubaki-chan."

"It must be hard on both of you."

"Eh? Erm … well, _HE_ must be having a good time I guess. That Eli seems like a bombshell from her profile picture. The boys were slobbering all over the board. Urgh."

Tsubaki chuckled lightly at Maka's retort, knowing full well what her stubborn friend's true feelings were.

"He will be back soon, and you'll be glad to see him."

"Wha- I'll be glad that he's home to take out the garbage."

Maka hurriedly tucked into her sundae, hoping Tsubaki wouldn't press on in her own ways. She was getting pretty good at cornering her with her double-meaning comments.

"Sooo, how's things with you and Black Star? It's been weeks since his name was announced all over the Institution, so I guess … it's a great improvement, yes?"

Tsubaki sighed softly and started jabbing at her sundae with her spoon.

"Well, I'm glad he's not getting into trouble, so I'm happy he's keeping that up and not rolling into the limelight for all the wrong reasons. He's been going on a lot of intensive training sessions by himself though. I want to come along, but he insists that he needs to do it alone … LIKE A MAN! Or so he claims."

Maka grinned at how Tsubaki imitated Black Star's demeanour with surprising accuracy. She could pick up the underlying care and concern Tsubaki had for Black Star, and she liked how Tsubaki pouted at the thought of her partner acting all obnoxious again.

"When will the Man-Who-Shalt-Defeat-The-Gods return then?"

"Who knows? He never really comes back on the day he mentions. I reckon he just uses a date which comes into his head first. I'm used to it though."

"Why don't you go spy on him? You're the right type to go on these stealth missions."

"Nah~ I'll be sniffed out in no time. Black Star may be hopeless 90% of the time, but for some reason, I always get busted."

"Oh? You mean you tried and got hustled? You _did_ go on a stalking mission!"

Tsubaki's face turned beet red as she squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Maka-chan!"

"Alright, I'll go easy on you, Tsubaki-chan. You're the least person I want to tease relentlessly with, since you're so nice."

Tsubaki smiled gratefully as she resumed eating her sundae.

"So, Black Star _sniffs_ you out? He turns around and tells you to go home?"

The beautiful black-haired Weapon turned pensive, her eyes glazing over as she tried to recall those moments with her Meister.

"Well … I reckon I cover my tracks _really_ well. I mean, he's my partner so I know he is better synchronised with my aura. But it doesn't mean I'm easy to spot too. So, I guess he's on high alert and I got caught in his radar. Perhaps."

"Y'know, I think he can tell that you're in the area. Even without having to expand much effort."

"R-really?"

Tsubaki slightly coloured at that thought, because the memories of what happened came flooding back to her. She had masked her scent, down to the tiniest bit, so that she was almost a non-existent entity. She moved swiftly amongst the trees, leaving no trace and breath. Her eyes reflected a worry for her mule-headed partner, her mind full of uncertainty on why he insisted on going alone.

_Is he doing something behind my back? What is he up to, why can't he just tell me?_

As she landed lightly before a building where Black Star's aura ended, she looked around in the mist, wondering what to do next. Her eyes was trying to adjust when the first morning rays began to dawn upon her, and as the mist turned translucent, the unmistakable outline of a _jinja_ formed before her.

(_Jinja_ – Japanese shrine)

And when she blinked, she almost let out a cry of surprise.

The tall black silhouette of the man whom she knew well was _already_ before her, when only a second ago, it was just her and the mist. She couldn't see his features, but she knew it was Black Star.

What she couldn't tell … was his expression.

The soft rays penetrated the dreamlike atmosphere, casting themselves on the ground, on the shrine, and slowly moving towards some parts of his arms, his clothes, his boots.

"B-Black Star…"

He didn't move. He didn't seem to breathe even.

"Black Star?"

As Tsubaki realised the severity of her actions, (surprisingly because of her partner's silence), she knew she had to make amends. As she took a step towards him, he faded away into the mist.

"E-eh?"

Her wrists were caught by his strong hands, as he gripped them sternly.

_He's side-stepped right before me? That's quick!_

"Black Star, please let me exp-"

"**Tsubaki**."

The rawness in his voice commanded her instantly. She felt chastised and meek, but most of all, she realised she was … _enthralled_. He wasn't shouting, he wasn't whispering, he was simply addressing her. And yet, she found herself wanting _something_ she wasn't sure what. Yet.

"Go home. I'm fine, and there's nothing wrong with you or me. Don't follow me like this. I don't like it, and it's dangerous for you."

"O-okay. I'm … I'm sorry, Black Star."

When her partner didn't reply, she wondered how this was going to end. Then she realised her wrists were starting to feel sore. He was using some force, but she thought it was probably because he was silently angry.

It was becoming surreal as this didn't feel like what Black Star would do.

It was too quiet.

"Black Star, you need to let me go … you're _hurting_ me."

As she looked up, a single ray from the sun fell gently on her partner's face, lighting his features up just as she laid her eyes on him.

She saw it in his eyes.

_Longing._

As Black Star registered the surprise in Tsubaki's expression, he released her abruptly, as though he got burnt. Looking away, he jammed his hands into his pockets and strolled back towards the shrine. Tsubaki rubbed her wrists gently, wondering what to say to his retreating back.

_Was I mistaken? I must be. I'm confused._

"Go home, Tsubaki. I need to sort out some stuffs myself, you won't do me any good here."

"When will you be back?"

"Next Friday."

Tsubaki wanted to see his face again, but he was adamantly walking away.

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Tsubaki-chaaaan?"

"Eh?"

"You spaced out for a while there. Thinking of something … or _someone_?"

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

Tsubaki laughed awkwardly as she hurriedly stuffed her melted sundae into her mouth as quickly as possible. It took all of Maka's strength not to burst out laughing at her friend's obvious denial.

* * *

As Maka heaved a sigh of relief upon returning home, she flipped the telly on and threw her messenger bag onto the couch. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, she jabbed the straw into the package and began sorting out the mail with one hand on the kitchen counter.

A postcard laid innocently amongst the pile, grabbing her immediate attention.

_Mom?_

Once she saw the picture though, she knew it wasn't. It just didn't seem like something her mother would pick. It was an illustration of books on a bookshelf, set in a bookstore that seemed pretty rustic. As she flipped it over, she realised it was addressed to her with a simple message.

_Dear Maka, _

_This reminded me of you during my journey. I felt compelled to send it to you. Here it is, with my regards._

_You're in my thoughts. I will see you very soon._

It was signed off with a scribble which she couldn't decipher.

"Huh? Who is this?"

Intrigued, Maka took the postcard and brought it up against the light. She spent the evening poring over it, but to no avail. She hmm-ed and hurr-ed, but her mind was drawing a complete blank. Annoyed at her incompetency, she decided she'd go to bed early. She had a long day.

_I'll be able to figure it out in the morning._

* * *

In the darkness, she heard a voice calling her name.

_Maka … Maka …_

_Who is it?_

_You know me._

_Huh?_

_We'd already met earlier._

_We … what?_

She felt the presence of a person morph before her, and as the darkness began to peel away, she experienced a growing sense of recognition and happiness. As his face was about to be revealed-

_**BRRRRRRINGGGGG!**_

"What the-!"

Maka almost jumped out of bed, her body trying to adjust from the shock of it all.

_I was so close, sooooo close!_

In fact, she felt the dream slip away as the seconds ticked by.

_No! NO! I need to write it down!_

As she hurriedly bumped her way around in a dazed form, she realised she couldn't really recall what the dream was about.

It was gone.

Maka was irritated, because she knew it was a dream which she _should_ remember. As she resignedly shuffled her way to the bathroom, she forgot about revisiting the postcard for further investigation.

* * *

Soul stood before the telly, absorbing the news as he loosened his tie. Maka had broken out of his embrace, only to rush to the bathroom as she was still a little angry at him … and herself for being such a pushover. He reached for the remote control, and found a postcard lying on the coffee table.

_Doesn't look like something Aunty would send._

As he flipped it over and read the contents, he narrowed his eyes.

_You're in my thoughts? I'll see you soon?_

_What the hell?  
_

Soul wasn't too keen with the tone of the message. The scribble looked like a poor excuse of a signature, but on closer scrutiny, he decided they were actually symbols and not alphabets. Soul was well-versed in most languages, so if he couldn't identify them, they were likely to be otherwise.

_But I could be wrong. I need to bring this in tomorrow for some checking._

As he peered backwards to see that Maka wasn't looking, he slipped the postcard into his bag silently.

* * *

"Did you miss me?"

Maka chewed her food slowly, refusing to answer his question. Soul was admiring his partner across the table. She had her long hair down, and since she didn't know Soul was returning home that evening, she was wearing a black tank top and a red pleated miniskirt. She seldom revealed _that_ much skin when he was in the apartment.

"What did you do when I was away? Did you behave yourself?"

Soul eyed her lazily as he picked at the stewed beef in black bean sauce, which was hurriedly cooked by a sulking Maka. He had stripped off the heavy black suit and flung it over the couch. Simply dressed in a white-collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves, complete with a loose tie over an unbuttoned collar, Soul was a picture of casual sensuality.

Maka found herself fighting a losing visual battle. Her hormones were raging.

"When will you decide to talk to me again?"

She begrudgingly placed her bowl of rice down, and pouted for a while. Then she took a deep breath.

"Congratulations on your successful mission."

"Thanks."

"So, why were you 2 weeks late?"

"Huh? You didn't know?"

"I _know_, but only through official channels. I want to hear it from you."

Soul similarly placed his bowl down and crossed his arms.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course!"

"I was hitting it off with _Eli-chan_. We have similar interests, and I'm her benefactor, so we got on pretty good. Spent our days together sightseeing Europe, and I got her to tell me about her work. She's beautiful to behold."

"Oh really."

"You _know_ the truth, you dummy. Is this why you're angry?"

"No. Actually, I'm not angry about that."

"Then?"

"I'm just angry at myself."

"For?"

"Being … silly."

Soul knew Maka had gone past the phase of worrying over him. It didn't surprise him this time that she was more upset about herself. However, it didn't really appease the nagging thought of that postcard. He was confident about Maka, but he wasn't _that_ assured when it came to her lack of awareness regarding subtle hints and clues … in the arena of feelings and emotions. She was good at picking those up when it concerned others, but it would take an industrial-strength sledgehammer to bash some sense into her that people could like, and even _love_ her.

"I'll wash up, you just sit and relax."

Maka watched in surprise as Soul stood up and started clearing some plates away.

"But you only just returned. Sit down and-"

"Maka, it's okay. Let me do it. Thanks for dinner."

Soul smiled.

_Lovingly_.

This was something which he didn't do often and when he did, it always managed to melt _something_ within Maka. She could only wish she could snap it with a camera, but these moments would come and disappear quickly. Soul's feelings and desire for her usually ended up in smirks and taunts, carefully crafted because she didn't want to look like she enjoyed being pleasured. Her reactions pleased him greatly, which only made Maka more embarrassed that she was playing into his hands.

And so, whenever she caught him gazing at her gently, endearingly, softly, she could feel everything within her surrender to him. It generated a different _buzz_ within her, it made her mind generate images of strange hazy thoughts which she couldn't understand. All she wanted to do was to capture his expressions.

And she couldn't!

As Soul finished the last of the dishes and peeled the gloves off from his hands, he was greeted by the gentle, uncertain embrace by two lithe arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Admittedly surprised, Soul craned his head over his shoulder to see Maka burying her head into his back.

"M-Maka?"

"I miffed youuf."

"Huh? I can't hear you. Didn't I tell you before that I can't hear you if you're muff-"

Soul did a double take as Maka broke her grip and turned him around deftly, so that he was facing her.

"I missed you, you big idiot."

A slow appreciative smile formed on the Weapon's face as he began to enjoy what was happening before him. He reached out for his Meister's form and pulled her close to him gently, his hand cradling the back of her head whilst the other wrapped around her waist lightly.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much that it _hurt_ me whenever I thought of you."

He could tell that Maka was already blushing as she buried her face deeper into his shirt.

"Y'know, each delayed day only made it worse for me. I did go on a sightseeing trip with Eli and some of her colleagues, but I wished it was with you."

His mind began to drift back to the postcard. It generated a sudden uncertainty within Soul's heart.

"Maka, you're my Meister. You only belong to me, don't you?"

She didn't answer, but she nodded her head once. It was all that he needed. As he released her, Maka reached out for his tie shyly. With a tug, she closed the distance between their waiting lips and with a firm pull, the tie slithered away from Soul's shirt and fell silently onto the floor.

"Maka…"

Encouraged by his Meister's actions, he realised the separation had done some good for her. She was emboldened because she missed him.

She _wanted_ him.

He picked her up easily and made their way to her bedroom. There wasn't time to close the door, he had been denied his desire for too long. As soon as Maka's back touched her bed, he pinned her down and ravished her neck, continuing what he did to her as a tease earlier.

Maka's fingers deftly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and explored his body with familiarity and need. She knew her sounds of pleasure stirred Soul further, the previous experiences teaching her what made her Weapon _tick_. She caressed his legs with hers, moving them up and down slowly, her skirt riding up as she did so.

Soul pulled her tank top over her shoulders and flung it aside, his skilled fingers unhooking her bra so that he could lay eyes on her the way that he wanted to.

"Maka, may I continue? Do you want to... to take the pill first?"

"Soul, I already did so earlier. I can't stand it anymore. Please …"

He didn't need to hear it twice, although it ignited a fire within him. Big time. He could feel the plea from Maka, not from her words but from her touches and responses. The way she moved, the manner in which she devoured his lips with equal fervor. It pleased him greatly that she was _prepared _this time, taking the pill with full anticipation for him. This was a huge unexpected turn-on.

Soul easily pulled away the last barrier towards their union, chucking the soaked garment down onto the floor. His eyes were on her, his need was now physically obvious. As Maka began to spread herself open, Soul began to entwine his fingers with hers.

"Soul, you're mine … aren't you?"

A shy demand, a last plea from his blushing partner. Soul couldn't help but smirk. He was _this _close to fulfilling his thirst for her. Her body was telling him that she wanted him, and yet, a confirmation was _still_ needed.

Soul leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I only want to have sex with you, my Meister. My body reacts to no other. Only yours. You're mine for my pleasure, and I'm yours for quenching your heat. We're an _exclusive_ partnership. We enjoy the benefits of what our adult bodies can do together, _Maka-chan_."

Maka's face turned crimson red as she couldn't believe how arousing it was to hear Soul say such downright explicitly dirty things to her.

"S-Soul…!"

She had only wanted affirmation as she remembered Eli's face, how she felt silly when that moment of jealousy crept into her heart. She wanted to tell her body to stop when it reacted to Soul's teasing, because it was ready for him at the drop of a hat. She felt like a wanton woman, and she didn't know what to do.

_How could a gentle lick do so much things to me?_

As she let out a moan with Soul's entrance that she had waited for, her mind refused to hold onto those issues any longer. She felt him inside her, and her body was enjoying this, way more than she cared to admit. She heard her lover release a low primal grunt and felt his grip around her fingers tighten.

"Soul…"

She looked up into his eyes as he gazed at her with unmistakable love and lust. He was relishing the first moment of being connected to her again.

"Maka, you feel incredible. Really … tight."

"Soul, you can move, it's not hurting me."

"That's good to know, because I'm not planning on holding back."

Before Maka could respond, Soul had started to move with such strength and ferocity that she had hardly any time to digest what was happening. His mouth was on her breasts, and then all over her ear and collarbone. The thrusting was strong and quick, the rhythm was unrelenting and possessive. Maka didn't know what to think, or even feel at any point. There were too many things going on.

Then it ceased momentarily.

"Soul…?"

Soul released her fingers and cradled her back with his arms. He lifted her up towards him and Maka sank deeper onto him. Slowly. The sound of their juices mixing together became audible as she took his length further in.

Maka released a feminine breathless moan, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the exquisite sensation. Her arms closed around Soul's neck and shoulders, steadying herself instinctively. Her fingers ran through his hair, a sensual gesture as Maka started to savour the new position.

"Maka… I'm so addicted to you."

Soul wasted no time in enhancing her pleasure. As he felt her legs wrap around him in a death grip, he held onto her shoulders and began thrusting. Maka bit her lower lip and gazed hazily at her lover, enjoying the sight before her. She secretly enjoyed seeing Soul with an unbuttoned shirt. It was just one of her quirks that made her enjoy their trysts better. An unbuttoned collar with a loose tie would do it for her too. Or a messy suit half-stripped from his arms as he drove into her, spelling a desperate want for her that he didn't even have time to take it off.

_Ooh, that would be good too._

As Maka's hips developed a mind of its own, she took over the pace and began riding Soul quickly and commandingly. Soul growled as he tried to stabilise his breathing and regain control of his mind. It would be over too soon if he allowed his member to get its way with her.

"Maka… wait, not so rigorous…"

Soul couldn't object further as Maka slipped her tongue into his mouth, her hands firmly behind his head, sealing their kiss in a demanding manner.

_Crap, Maka… I won't be able to hang on much longer. Too good...  
_

As Maka released his lips slowly, she whispered breathlessly to him.

"I'm almost there. About… about now. Soul, release yourself in me. Let me… aah, let me _feel_ you."

Soul couldn't believe what Maka had just told him, he was ready to spill into her in that moment. With a final hold on what little was left of his self-control, he took over and pushed Maka back onto her bed. Lips smashed together desperately as he thrusted ferociously into his Meister, building up towards the crescendo of finality for their bodies.

When Soul felt Maka break free from their kiss, writhing and arching below him, screaming his name with abandonment, he grabbed and pushed her hips down towards him. With a final thrust, his lover's name was all he could cry hoarsely as he shot deeply into her, Maka's inner convulsions triggering his release point.

He wanted Maka to have all of him. He wanted to mark her as his, with his seed in her body. The ultimate expression between a man and a woman. As he emptied himself into her with a force like no other, he held her hips possessively snug against him, not wanting to spill anything over.

_Everything. You can even have my life. Take it. Don't reject me again like you did when we were kids. Open yourself to me. Give me your soul and your body. Let me do this to you as the man who took your virginity, as the only man who can satisfy you.  
_

Maka had never felt _this_ level of intensity before. They had their previous sessions which were passionate and overwhelming, but this one was simply mind-blowing. She was still shaking, being physically spent on a much more different scale. The heat from Soul was almost scorching, his waves flooding within her in torrents which she had never experienced before. She felt a connectedness that spoke to both of them with a grip that felt so desperate and deadly.

_I'm yours. I'm completely yours. I cannot run and I cannot hide. No matter where I go, you always find me. Possess me whole. Be jealous because of me. Do what you want to me as your woman. I want that fire in your eyes when you look at me. I want you. You already own me, and I am powerless against you._

She reckoned she could get used to this.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Comments:

OK, so I didn't reveal the masked man's identity. Ooops. I was writing this chapter with that in mind, but I completely side-tracked and ended up with _this_. Don't throw things at me! _-dodges pens, basins and poo-_

On another note, let me know what you think of this new chapter. I kinda want to explore the relationship between our favourite Meister and Weapon to a new level, and I'm playing along with the other relationship between Black Star and Tsubaki.

I'm happy with this season's anime selections. I'm watching a lot of 'em!

Hakuoki Season 2 (bishonens galore, woo hoo!)

Bakuman

Star Driver (love the pace and quirkly characters)

Otome Youkai Zakuro (a female otaku type of genre, makes me blush in some scenes. D'aww)

Sore demo machi wa mawatteru

Nuraihyon no Mago

Ore no Imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai (FTW!)

Togainu no Chi (makes me nosebleed too much, these handsome men)

Tsukihime (omigosh, I cannot empathise enough with the Amars, srsly)

Arakawa Under The Bridge x Bridge (enough said)

I am a very happy gal. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Eater characters will never belong to me. _Sigh_.

**Chapter 6: Do you really want to know?**

"_All students of Shibusen University, please assemble at Heaven's Gate Lecture Hall at 1pm. Thank you."_

Black Star frowned in confusion as the public announcement ended with a chirpy tune. He looked over questioningly to his companion as they were walking together after their lecture. She returned his frown equally and waved her hand at him.

"Well, don't expect any answers from me. I have no idea what it's going to be about."

"What? You, the great academic Maka Albarn having NO idea? Bull."

Maka sighed and scratched her head in response. It seemed that Black Star hadn't grown out of his bad manners and poor choice of words.

"Hey, I tried coming over to your place to hang out with Soul the other night, but it was dark at 10pm. You guys sleep early huh."

Maka's mind went abuzz as she wondered what she should say without giving _anything_ away.

"W-when was this?"

"I don't know, probably last Tuesday?"

"Oh. Well, you know, we do have early nights at times. Work and all."

Maka shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, hoping Black Star bought her act.

"Reeeeally now? I thought Soul just returned from his mission, how come you guys are already caught up with work together so soon? Are you guys sharing a bedroom or somethin'? Your bedroom was unlit, and that's really strange because you're such a workaho-"

"B-B-Black Star! Are you spying on me!"

Maka's sudden embarrassed outrage caught the surprised attention of students around them. Black Star's expression gave nothing away, as he maintained a knowing grin that conveyed satisfaction.

"Wow, Maka. Jokes aside, I didn't know you guys are already way into-"

"**Black Star**."

Maka paused at the sound of that interruption. She already knew who the owner of the voice was. As she turned around to see her Weapon standing behind her, she also realised that Soul Evans looked majorly impatient and exasperated.

"Yo, Soul."

"Not cool, mate."

"What's not cool? Me speaking to your _girlfriend_? You do know we have nothing going on between Maka and I. I still don't know what you see in her. So boring, straight-laced, academic..."

"Cut it. Anyway, you better stop teasing her. We're not kids anymore."

The guys then performed their obligatory 'oh-so-cool' high fives, with the seasoned movements practiced to perfection ever since they met each other.

Maka couldn't help but colour slightly at the last sentence. Soul and her were _definitely_ not kids anymore. They had since discarded their innocence aside, a long time ago.

Black Star noticed Maka's reaction and he smirked. Of course, he had the fullest respect for his longtime friends, and it was always fun to poke at Maka a bit. Seeing how Soul defended his Meister revealed a lot of information which didn't have to be verbally conveyed. Their body language was almost delicious to take in.

"I-I gotta go now. Catch you guys later."

Maka kept her eyes peeled to the ground as she walked away briskly. She wasn't even sure where she was heading off to, but her face felt hot and she definitely didn't want Black Star observing her at this moment.

"Maka, don't forget to reconvene at Heaven's G-"

"I know, seeya!"

Soul sighed as his lover walked straight ahead without turning back. He had been delighted to see her on the corridors since Nakatsukasa Tsubaki and him had finished their lecture and had some time to kill, but it seemed that he wouldn't see her again till 1pm.

On this day, the white-haired Weapon was decked in a simple black sweatshirt with fitting dark blue jeans. His white canvas shoes and brown messenger bag made him the epitome of casual coolness. He always knew he would have fawning glances thrown his way.

"Hey, Soul…"

"Hmm?"

Soul turned around to face his buddy, who had a devilish grin on his face. He sighed resignedly, knowing that it was probably futile to deny anything.

"You stud, you! I had my doubts, and Tsubaki refused to spill the beans. You could have your choice of any girl, or well, heck, have a different girl each day! But noooo, you chose Ms Albarn. Why in the world am I not surprised?"

"Without giving you an affirmative answer, why the hell are you so insistent on finding out what's happening between Maka and me?"

"Oh c'mon, things change when people are in a relationship. I'm positive with my suspicions now that I see Maka behaving and looking differently."

"Wait … she is?"

"You can't tell? But oh well, _you_ are the one making her different anyway. Been veeeery busy lately huh, you. Let the poor girl get some sleep, won't you?"

Soul narrowed his eyes but he surprised himself by feeling a tad bit embarrassed. He looked away and Black Star felt an enormous swelling of his pride coming right up.

"Wow wow wow, go me! The great Black Star don't require any spies. I can get my own information in my own way. I'm the best!"

Soul couldn't help but smile at his best friend shouting away in the corridor. He took the opportunity to observe Black Star, and realised he had attained some new injuries to his right arm and shoulder. Black Star was a tad taller than him, a tanned bloke with short spiky hair which complimented his image. Soul knew Black Star would be a stunner if he simply dressed better, of which he never would. His tall build was lean but muscular; light as a feather when in assassination mode and yet solid as iron when engaged in body combat. He had his fair share of admiration from the girls, but he was always none the wiser. He was boisterous and loud, but Soul noticed Black Star had become noticeably quieter as they grew older.

He knew why.

Black Star was beginning to feel the blood of his cursed heritage stir. Despite Black Star being his own character, Soul had seen moments when his best mate fully embraced his true nature. Soul didn't know what to think when Black Star's eyes reverted to their original state, bearing the same symbol that his father had. In that mode, Black Star would became dangerously suave, serious and very powerful. He also realised, to his morbid amusement, that Black Star would regard their lovely Tsubaki with a beastly hunger and with raw longing reflected in his eyes.

_"Despite him laughing and trying to make me feel embarrassed, he has a far bigger problem than mine. I'll let this go."_

"Soul? Hey man, you zoned out on me!"

"Sorry, you never told me you could be so boring."

"I'd say you are just trying to worm yourself out of this."

"Yeah, perhaps. I'm a gentleman, and I keep a woman's secrets. You're getting nothing from me."

"Cheh, you're boring as shit. C'mon, let's grab lunch before this stupid gathering at 1."

* * *

Maka waved to Tsubaki as she approached her outside Heaven's Gate Lecture Hall. The gentle Weaponry bowed politely and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, the epitome of all things woman. Maka breathed out a sigh of relief as she pulled her books closer to her chest.

"Is something wrong, Maka-chan?"

"Oh, Black Star cornered me and asked me some uncomfortable questions earlier."

Tsubaki looked alarmed and apologetic as she started bowing profusely.

"O-Oh, Tsubaki-chan! You don't have anything to apologise for, really!"

Tsubaki looked up and shook her head in exasperation.

"He never grows up, that boy. I will have a good talk to him later."

"Don't, Tsubaki-chan. It's OK, he didn't mean any harm. I'm sure Soul set him right anyway."

Both girls smiled at each other with mutual understanding and support.

"So, Maka-chan, do you know what the announcement was about?"

"No, I'm very much in the dark about this. Let's go in and grab some seats for us all."

* * *

As the 4 friends sat next to each other amongst the sea of noisy University students, Maka couldn't help but sneak a small smile at her soulmate. Soul returned it with a loving smirk, making Maka feel all warm inside. She could get used to this. Tsubaki was busy chiding Black Star next to her, and Maka could hear Black Star singing a song to drown Tsubaki out. It was chaotic and funny all at the same time.

"Can we all have your attention please?"

The lecture hall slowly fell silent as the Dean took his position behind the lectern.

"We understand the ambiguity of this sudden gathering today. Please do not be mistaken, it is not a random event. We took into account students' attendances on this day, as we want to be certain that everyone will be here."

Maka started biting her lip, and Soul had to resist the urge to stop her. Romantically.

"Starting from today, I will be taking up the position of Vice-Dean."

A slow murmur started arising from the student population, with heads turning around to look at their neighbours quizzically. The 4 friends did the same.

"We welcome our new Dean who is appointed effective as of today."

The lecture hall was momentarily silent as a figure stepped out onto the podium, walking confidently and commanding everyone's gazes. As he positioned himself behind the lectern, he raised his head and an unanimous gasp was heard. Jaws dropped. Looks of disbelief and awe followed. Some girly '_kya_'s were already in order.

"Thank you, Vice-Dean. Good afternoon to all of you, my fellow students at Shibusen. It has been a long time, no doubt. I am the new Dean of Shibusen University …

… Death The Kid."

Kid scanned the crowd as he gave a short message following his appointment.

_"There they are."_

He caught their eyes and he smiled. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star were flabbergasted.

"Is-is it really him?"

"I think so, Maka…"

"He's changed, hasn't he, Black Star?"

"…"

Black Star narrowed his eyes and gritted silently. Kid had returned after a few years of absence, and he was in tip-top shape. Attire-wise, he was wearing slim fitting black pants, leather shoes, a royal dark blue collared shirt with a thin black tie. He sported a silver chain hanging across his rich-black suit pocket and was easily as tall as Soul or Black Star.

His trademark Lines of Sanzu stood defiantly bright amongst the darkness. He sported a short handsome crop that brought out his jaw lines and eyes that blazed like the sun.

He was now a man.

Maka and Tsubaki couldn't help but look on in admiration for a while. After all, Kid always had an inexplicably clear and powerful aura around him. Now that he was also mature and had become masculine, he was exuding a sensual-ness that had most of the girls hooked on breathlessly.

Soul and Black Star, along with the male population, were not happy.

"Thank you for taking the time to gather here today. I bid my farewell here, and I am sure we will be seeing each other often in the halls as I am very much a Dean and a student. I will be taking classes to catch up because of my extended absence prior, but rest assured, I will perform my duties as Dean faithfully."

Kid bowed regally before he started walking off the podium. The enraptured and somewhat slightly stunned audience began applauding, and the 4 friends were bursting to see him. They rushed out to the corridors and made their way to the Dean's Office.

As they turned the corner, Maka was surprised to see her father standing in front of the door.

"Dad?"

"We have serious business commencing in the meantime. Kid, ah… the Dean won't be able to see you guys for a while."

"Already? You guys work him too hard."

Spirit looked at Black Star and shrugged in dismay.

"It's not me, I'm just the guard this time. Shinigami-sama is in deep conversation with his son, so I'm obviously not letting anyone interrupt them."

"Shouldn't they have that conversation a long time ago? I'm sure Kid must have returned way before-."

"No, Soul. We were just as surprised because Kid, ah, the Dean… oh damnit, Kid just returned today. No one knew. It was a shock to see him rock up this morning, and I actually didn't recognise him until he removed his cloak and I saw his Lines of Sanzu. Funnily enough…"

Spirit turned his attention to his only daughter, who began to squirm uncomfortably.

"What is it!"

"Kid said that he gave _you_ a heads-up, and he made it sound almost like a personal joke of his."

"M-me? I didn't receive anything from him. Dad, I'm serious."

It all came back to Soul in a hurry, and he made a loud 'oh!" to everyone's surprise.

"He did, Maka. It was Kid who sent you that postcard."

"Kid? He did? Oh… oh!"

"I thought it was your mother, but I deduced otherwise after some observation."

"O-observation? Why would you want to… oh yeah, where did that postcard go?"

Soul turned green at that question and decided to change the subject. He had took it with him and had completely forgot to put it back into the apartment.

"Erm, a-anyway, good to know that it was Kid. Nice to see him again."

Maka stared at Soul who was strangely avoiding her gaze.

"Well boys and girls, waiting around here won't achieve anything. Why don't you guys hop away for a while, and I'll send for you when Kid's ready."

* * *

The 4 friends sat in their booth at the local café and were lost in their thoughts. Soul wanted to talk to Kid, Maka was amazed at Kid's transformation, Tsubaki was in awe and respect of Kid's soul, and Black Star wanted to beat the new Dean up.

"Hey…."

Black Star piped up and his friends turned their attention to him.

"Where are Liz and Patti?"

Everyone chewed on this as they knew both Weapons went away with Kid all these years. If Kid returned, then the Weapons would have similarly arrived at Shibusen.

"Maka, aren't you good with soul perception? Find them."

"Black Star, I am not your personal GPS y'know."

"I'm sure they will turn up in their own time. They must be exhausted from their journey. Kid just returned today, and they must have too."

"But Tsubaki, nothing was conveyed to us. That's slightly weird."

"Soul, I'm certain they will tell us when the time comes."

"_Can Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black Star, and Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, please report to the Dean's Office now?"_

* * *

Maka paused slightly as they gathered in front of the door. For some reason, she was actually a little nervous. She wondered if her friends were feeling the same. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"It's us."

"Come in."

Maka grasped the handle and twisted it to open the door, stepping inside as she did so. She stopped as she saw Kid standing there, a tall imposing figure against the sun behind him. All she could see were his dark yellow orbs, 2 toned and brilliant as they looked at her intently. Those eyes suddenly left her as she felt her friends coming into the room after her, and it was as if a spell was broken.

"It has been some time, my friends. I trust all of you are well."

Tsubaki bowed in response and smiled warmly.

"You have grown so much, Kid. We can hardly recognise you."

"So have you all, similarly. I had much trouble finding 4 of you in the crowd."

"Welcome back, Kid."

"Thank you, Soul."

Both guys exchanged a glance that conveyed genuine respect and friendship. It was a cool one. Maka almost had to smile at that, until she realised Kid's eyes stirred when they met with Black Star's.

"Black Star."

"Kid."

Both almost smirked, but didn't. Kid could square up nicely with Black Star, and they were standing on equal grounds. They were definitely sussing out each other's strength and power quietly. Maka felt that she should break the friendly firepower.

"Kid, how have you been?"

When those eyes came back to her, Maka couldn't blink. Subconsciously, she could feel a connection _click_ within her.

"I'd been very well, Maka. I believe you…"

All of them were curious as Kid began looking at Maka curiously. It was then Maka came to a horrible realisation of what was happening.

"K-KID! No, you can't…"

It was obviously too late as Kid's expression came to an enlightenment of sorts. He turned to look at Soul and cocked an eyebrow at him. Soul wasn't sure what to say to Kid, he needed a clue to what was going on.

"Kid, that was an infringement of my privacy!"

"I certainly didn't do anything wrong, Maka. Soul perception is how we greet people, isn't it?"

"Not everyone has it, and no, we don't do that to everyone!"

Maka was burning up and she felt naked. She covered her ears and wished she could be swallowed up somewhere. Soul smacked his forehead in realisation, and he silently prayed that Kid wouldn't be daft enough to blurt out the exact truth.

_"Kid, don't you say anything. I ask of you."_

Black Star gleefully jumped in at this point.

"Share, Kid! What did you _seeeeee_?"

Kid looked at Soul... at Maka... and back at Soul again. He sighed and casually placed his hands into his pockets. Even Tsubaki was beginning to fear the worst and was biting her fingernails. Suspicions all around, tension was high, and even though everyone knew the truth, the truth wasn't the truth until it was properly revealed and admitted by the 'culprits'.

"I'll have a private word with both of you on another occasion. In the meantime, Black Star, you need to stop poking your nose into other people's affairs."

"Well, you nosed around into Maka's private world!"

"I admit I did that, but soul perception has always been the right way to suss out somebody anyway. It hasn't been wrong… so, it's too bad if you'd done something in your life that you'd rather keep secret."

Maka and Soul found themselves avoiding their new Dean's glances.

"On that note, you're all dismissed. I am meeting the Vice-Dean in a while for handover duties, but I would rather wish to hang out with you guys. Well, especially after _that_ revelation. No, Black Star, I'm not saying anything, really. I'll see you guys soon."

Kid wasn't surprised to see Soul and Maka awkwardly walking out of the room first. He had to suppress a chuckle until they'd all gone. After Tsubaki bowed in farewell and Black Star gave him a death glare, the door clicked shut and he sat down to close his eyes in thought.

"_Ah, so Maka and Soul have succumbed. Consummated in full, and not just recently. Brought their partnership into a new light altogether. Maka's soul was burning brighter, stronger and with the perfect combination of Soul's."_

He sighed and chuckled lightly to himself, wondering why he wasn't even surprised. After all, they were no longer children, no longer young, no longer innocent. Sombre eyes opened slightly, mellowed and scarred. His hands had tasted darkness. His mind had played with betrayal. His heart had tampered with fate. Women had thrown themselves at him during his expeditions. Older ones, younger ones, the ones with agendas, the ones who adored him as _Shinigami-sama's son_, the ones who knew nothing about him but wanted his body, the ones who strictly idolised him for the sake of idolatry.

Empty human shells seeking companionship.

Kid was severely annoyed with his father for giving him his name. 'Kid' certainly wasn't suitable for his frame now. As a man, it was strange to be called 'Kid'. His eccentric father refused to hear otherwise. He heard women whisper his name, beckoning him to touch them. He heard Madness shouting his name, willing him to embrace it. He heard his friends call him, extending hands of warmth and life. He responded when his Weapons asked for him, always his support and companions. He needed no other; man, woman or ghost.

But there was, no doubt, that tinge of sadness when he realised that Maka was truly bonded to Soul. The way he would probably never understand as he didn't need to, as a Shinigami. Would he someday know and taste the flavour? Much has changed since he was seconded, away from Shibusen.

He had a short encounter with Maka and Soul, when Maka was attacked on the streets in the open. He disguised himself and entered the fight, helping Maka out so that his identity remained secret. Kid had returned to pick up an important item from his father, but he needed to sneak into Shibusen without anyone's knowledge, in case Madness caught up to him. By pure chance, he wanted to help out the woman who was pursued by an attacker, but he was momentarily stunned when he realised it was none other than Maka Albarn. He could hardly recognise her.

"_Maka stepping out from a boutique shop! She was shopping? What's going on?"_

The rest was history, and he even had a glimpse of Soul, whom he realised had also grown much in stature and power. He wanted to stay on, but he had to go. If Madness caught on to his scheme, it would make his plan go to waste. Reluctantly, he bowed out but he never got the image of the new Maka out of his mind. During one of his trips, he picked out a postcard and coded it for her. It was difficult enough to slip away from Liz and Patti to do so.

He always knew it would happen between the Meister and her Weapon. Their progression was as natural as milk and honey. He had no right to sniff around, but he purposefully engaged a higher level of soul perception onto Maka, because he wanted to _know_ for sure.

"The truth is always harder to accept, isn't it? Will I, someday, crave and experience what they have?"

Kid posed his query to the empty room and silence was all he received. Then, a sharp knock on the door, and Kid was up and ready for business.

"Come in."

* * *

Author's Corner:

Wow, I took ages with this chapter, and also some liberty too. Death The Kid is my favourite character, and I adore Miyano Mamoru, so he's the perfect character in Soul Eater. Will they ever have a Season 2? Anyway, I think I should write more often, but as always, life catches up on me unexpectedly.

Are you happy to be alive? :)


End file.
